


游离银河

by Dontins



Series: SHORT [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontins/pseuds/Dontins
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: SHORT [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536964
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

*

On our journey home.

关于爱与回归。

♫：So Close To Magic | Aquilo

One

天又黑了。

这是王一博被困在T-B375星，独自度过的第七十五个夜晚。

这颗星球没有“月亮”，夜色是通透的黑，一天有两次日升日落，他刚刚看过一出日落，眼下躺在毁坏的飞船里，静静等待死亡。

至于坠落的是哪颗恒星，他看到的究竟是源光还是折射光，王一博已经无从得知了。

营养液在六天前打完了最后一支，他一支掰做三支用，饿死鬼一样勤俭度日，依然只能坚持这么些天，本来状态就不佳的信号发射器甚至在营养液告终以前就宣布阵亡，没能让他等到象征生机的回音。

传递的求救信号就这么在无垠宇宙里逐渐微弱，一日日没了声息。

好像他的脉搏。 

“今天是第七十五天，”他费力打开了记录仪，“我没有精力再复述其他了。”

王一博闭上眼，动了动唇，诸多言语在脑海中都过了一遍，最后却只是道：“很遗憾，再见。”

他听前辈说，母星的人曾经迷信，人死后会变成宇宙里的星星，他每每听到都不屑一顾。

毕竟母星早早崩溃，三千多年的银河漂泊，他们被迫直面宇宙的浩渺和自身的微茫，早已认识到太空的残酷，也越来越相信，人类的确是银河中孤独的存在了。

但眼下却觉得，似乎能变成一颗小行星也好，起码他总能看到这样绝望的传承终结的一天。

生理虚弱让他逐渐昏迷，但他神志清醒，仍然能感到自己的心脏在一步步慢下节拍。恍然间他觉得前所未有轻松，灵魂似乎被抽离出来，他在空中俯视着面色苍白的自己，稀奇间眼前有微光闪过，王一博抬头，满天繁星里划过一道银白光芒，它像流星却显然不是，愈近愈闪耀着暖黄光芒。

我该许个愿。

或者大声呼救。

他张了张嘴要说什么，却在吐出第一个字时猛然跌落回身体，再没了意识。

Two

肖战有些惊讶。

他跃迁到这颗从未涉足的星球，发现它竟然存在于一个类日星系*里。

这就意味着，它有资料里记载的日升日落，可能还有月圆月缺，更甚至存在朝霞晚霞与四季晴雨。

他险些坐不住，但星系探测的念头被他强行放在脑后，眼下还有更重要的事。

这颗星球上满是历久腐朽的宇宙垃圾，扬尘漫天，他在废墟里找到那艘蒙了尘埃的坠毁飞船，稳稳降落在一侧。

门仓自动关闭了，肖战废了点力气从外面强拆进去，这艘一瞧就不可能有救的破烂船一副可怜巴巴的模样，谁知道在仓门报废时还能发出刺耳的警报，断断续续提醒主人飞船被强行破坏，突兀吓得肖战踩到碎石，差点崴了脚。

肖战一阵无言，腹里槽它要是坏在该坏的地方，自己不至于多花这个力气，里面的人也不至于发信号发到一半就断了。

但警报声音这么大，里面也没什么动静，看来情况不太妙了。

他带了急救包快步进去，搜搜看看，找到了晕倒在破损的休眠仓里那位虚弱的求救者。

肖战愣了愣，小小地吹了声口哨。

原来是他。

男孩眉眼鼻尖都精致，唇色却苍白得惨淡如肤色，本来就瘦削的面颊这下凹了进去，让肖战本来想夸赞的一句“睡美人”生生咽回了喉里。

面容也是冷的，带着一丝生人勿近，不容冒犯的意味。

那又怎样，肖战想。

饿死鬼没有人权的。

肖战给人打了营养针，套上隔离服拖拽回自己的疗养仓里躺躺好，两艘飞船里来回奔着，拷贝了昏迷的这位好命鬼飞船里的全部资料。

男孩显然有意传递信息，资料没有设锁，肖战的任务进行得无比顺利。过程里，一直唧哇作响的警报彻底断了气，小可怜眼下最无用的功能终于报废了。

谢天谢地。

他回到自己的船舱里时，男孩还没醒，状态却明显稳定下来。

肖战没再多管，任由他睡着，自己打开了拷贝的文件。

里面除去拉维尔星的详细勘测资料，还有七十五个全息影像文件。

肖战随手点开第一个，支着下巴看眼前的投影，颇有些漫不经心。

我是发现者MW-A1063小队的队长，王一博。

我在T-B375，也叫拉维尔星，坐标……太复杂，不念了，有记录。

男孩垂着眼，神色有些淡漠，额角渗血的伤口怼着镜头晃荡，无意间抬头，眼里满是懒得遮掩的烦躁，一副认栽模样。

拉维尔的地表几乎都是宇宙垃圾，很明显有人类存在过的痕迹，具体情况需要勘测后才能知道。

今天是第一天，星际跃迁时我的飞船出了不明故障。破损很严重，没法修复，休眠仓也坏了。如果没能等来救援，我一定会死在这里。信号发射器没有全坏，完整度58％，修一下还能撑段时间，加上所剩不多的营养液，我最多可以坚持65天。

还好，探测仪器都完好无损，我会尽我所能完成对这颗星球的探测。

这位敬业的发现者忽然抬了头，深吸一口气，眼里有光。

跃迁时我发现这是一个类日星系，很遗憾我没法探测这座星系的其他星球。32年前，MW-A0082小队发现了第一个类日星系，勘察确认并非古太阳系，命名Norns*。如果我的消息没有因为这次事故而滞后，这就是我们迄今为止发现的第二个类日星系，和Norns可能处于同一个星系，距离暂居星又远了六万光年。

所以，很有可能。

我们的确在逐渐靠近母星。

母星。

他们自漂泊以来唯一用以指代的，只有地球。

肖战眨了眨眼，呼吸微滞，侧头看了眼仍在沉睡的男孩，耳畔略显低凉的声音还在继续，投影中的男孩还没有身侧的形销骨立，额角鲜血在淌，却等不及仔细收拾，带了头盔和探测仪就要下飞船，临走前顿了顿，看了眼投影。

相关资料和样本我会备份储存，以防万一。

也希望没有万一，祝我好运。

舱门打开的瞬间有尘沙飞进来，吹得头盔噼里啪啦响，男孩穿着太空服的背影挺拔又决绝，硬生生走出一股一去不复还的架势，肖战耳侧满是砾石飞舞的杂音，眼睁睁看着他的身影淹没在灰雾里，而后画面中断。

中二病患者。

肖战笑了一声，调出拉维尔的勘测资料，对照着王一博的七十五日口述遗言，基本算是了解了这颗小行星的状况。

类地行星T-B375，表层被尘土和砾石覆盖，高山低谷，沙尘暴出没频繁，温度偏高，没有河流。

值得一提的是，被遗弃在这里的残骸虽然没有具体价值，但探测显示却有两千年的历史。

有人类尝试在这里定居失败了，并且是空白年间的事。

肖战出生时，距离那场全人类的迁徙已然过去三千多年了，他们已经有了暂居星球，寻找母星的摇篮计划也延续了一千多年。

灾难的降临总是先于万全的应对，地球崩溃时人类甚至还未走出当时的银河系，对浩大宇宙一无所知，却被困境驱赶上了太空。

保留下来又修复过后的影像里，启程那日天气不好，风雪交加，不知如何被挑选出的人们排着队登上飞船，那一天没人知道未来会走到哪里，但后来人知道。

历史到那一天进入一个断层，往后的一千余年全然空白，被统称为空白年。

没人知晓结队出发的飞船究竟经历了什么，也不知道人类文明在那黑暗的一千多年如何挣扎，只是当重新拥有记忆时，人类蹒跚走出千余载，回头时母星却已经不在了。

像失忆的盲人负伤摸索远行，人类在未知的星系中漂泊太久，几乎走到绝境，已然遗失了母星的坐标。

暂居星的统治确立不久就启动了摇篮计划。

想来装载着物种与文明的分舱被推离了面临危机的飞船，飘散在太空里，后来陆续被执行计划的发现者们找到，拼凑出了还算完整的人类文明，也推测出当年的人们因为不得已的原因而分散太空。

只是摇篮计划启动了一千多年，母星依旧没有下落，游离在银河的人类也一直在寻找彼此的生息与痕迹。

拉维尔星这些空白年间残骸的出现，将时间拨回到他们从未接触过的以前，像是猛然将人往正轨上推了一把，恍惚觉得自己能真切触碰到那颗蓝色星球。

至于这位队长为何独自行动，又是怎么发现的这里，出于他言语太过精炼或是干脆忘记的原因，并未说明，还得等他醒来再问。

肖战还撑着脑袋琢磨，录像不停歇地播放，本来一看便话少的男孩声音却在他耳侧不间断，一直讲到第七十天，那时候他已经完成了勘测，没什么话可说，体力也消耗的厉害，只是靠在椅上发呆，说些不着边际的话。

到第七十三天的第二次日落，王一博队长甚至连皱眉的力气也快没了，虚弱看着肖战的方向，忽然低声骂了一句，嘶哑道，真倒霉。

一句咒骂从被困在这颗星球便在脑海里酝酿，直到快死的时候才道出。

肖战没忍住低头笑出来，却听到一句格外低沉又冷淡的质问：“笑什么？”

他本来还想这位队长分明还没死到临头，竟能吼出这么回光返照的一嗓子，却陡然发觉那声音不像是投影里的。

肖战愣了愣，眉梢还因为没散的笑意弯着，就这么回了头，撞进那位睡美人并不柔波潋滟的眼里。

或者是饿死鬼，也可以是好命鬼。

谁知道自己短短几个小时给他起了几个外号。

而此刻窗外的漫天尘埃里，朦胧升起一轮穿透蒙尘雾色的白日。

Three

王一博脑袋还在疼，从仓里坐起来觉得一阵天旋地转，让他几乎以为眼前的一切是场梦了。

他不知道自己没礼貌地跟肖战对视了多久，好在他从不是喜形于色的人，怔然的目光反倒像是在审视。

还好，还好。

还好命大，还好脸皮厚，还好伪装的好。

他缓了缓，收回神游的思绪，眼前的人和记忆里重合：

“是你。”

肖战本想调侃一下这位冷酷病患的七十五日遗言，听他出口就自来熟，愣了。

“A0082的队长，肖战。”王一博盯着他，再次道，“是吗？”

32年前发现Norns星系的编队队长，那次星际探索任务中唯一存活的人。

肖战沉默半晌，笑了起来，抱着胳膊往壁上一靠，好整以暇看着他，一身黑色室内制服衬地本就高瘦的人愈发长腿窄腰。

“我刚醒就接了任务过来，没想到自己这么出名。”他耸耸肩，“不至于发现一个星系，资料就被导进教学系统了吧。”

“倒没有。”王一博没再继续这个话题，“你刚醒？”

“嗯。”

“没了解暂居星的情况？”

“没来得及。”

“领袖给你发了任务？”

“对。”

“不可能。”王一博斩钉截铁，顿了顿又道，“什么任务？为什么会来这里。”

“这位王一博队长。”肖战不紧不慢敲了敲内壁，皱眉了，“你对我的事情过分好奇了一些。”

王一博没吭声，只是抬眼看着他，黑色瞳仁里看不出情绪。

“你是我粉丝吗？”

这下他反应快，嗤笑一声：“怎么可能。”

“总之，你搞清楚一下状况，这是我的飞船，我刚刚救了你的命。”肖战像跟小孩讲话，扯过椅子到王一博面前，长腿横过椅面反坐下来，姿势嚣张，“小男孩，乖乖回答我的问题？”

“小男孩”对称呼不满，立刻拧眉，瞧着他的眼神凉薄又危险。

“我59岁了，小队长。”肖战冲他笑，毫无羞耻心地把休眠仓里躺过的32个年头也算在其中，无辜问道，“叫你一声小男孩很过分么？”

“两岁，你也就比我大这么多。”王一博眉头仍皱，“别赖皮。”

“喔，你倒是清楚。”肖战不介意，只点点头，话锋却陡然一转，“T-B375所在星系是实地探测禁区，你为什么在这里？你的队员呢？”

“我们队喜欢刺激。”

“是吗。”肖战眨眨眼，“领袖知道你们偷渡禁区的事情吗？”

王一博眯了眯眼睛，对他的威胁无动于衷。

“的确不是领袖发派的任务。”肖战观察他一会儿，松口了，“是我自己的事情，Norns有些事我还得弄明白。”

“关于你，我也没什么探究隐私的意图，过时的老人还没这么无聊。”肖战撑着脑袋瞧他，眼神饶有兴致，“但有件事我忘了告诉你，我现在是你的队员了，1062的队长。”

“是1063.”

“抱歉，”肖战开口却显得不太有诚意，甚至打了哈欠，“但，1063这支队伍，不会只有我们两个人吧？”

王一博反倒没理会肖战的调侃，只是一字一句道：“你编入我们队，不可能是领袖的安排。”

“孤寡老人睡了30来年，醒来时过境迁，需要一支新的队伍，不过分吧。”肖战说，“的确不是他的意思，是我自己挑的。”

漂泊年代一切的速度都不如历史，暂居星乍看什么都没变，他全无自己已经躺了30年的实感。

肖战还记得自己从休眠室里出来的那一天。

他离开暂居星去往Norns的时候，领袖还是青年模样，一朝醒来记忆里的人却已经两鬓霜白了。

“你一刻也没有休息吗？”

领袖只是摇摇头：“你刚刚醒来，就要离开吗？”

“我得求证一些猜想，”肖战沉默了一会儿，“Norns还有些蹊跷，不可能像他们说的……那么作用全无。”

Norns的探测任务一直是他沉睡的那些年进行的，可肖战醒来却看资料库里显示，Norns是一个完全无用的星系，它是类日星系，除此之外再无其他特殊了，没有人类存在过的痕迹，没有可供暂居星利用的资源，反倒危险层出不穷，较其他星系有过之无不及。

但那么多的发现者因为0082编队的星际发现义不容辞地去了，像是赴一场明知的死亡，而后尸骨无存。

没想到到头来竟然是一场空。

一年前，领袖放弃了对它的勘察，Norns及其周边的星系被列为了暂居星的实地探测禁区。

其实肖战不是不能理解外界的非议，但……

算了。

领袖叹气：“肖，外面的声音你不必理会的，你还年轻，不要把一生都耗在其中。”

有太多人都是如此了，穷其一生都耗在一颗小星球上，至死也没能找到自己的所求。

肖战只是笑了笑：“我得去。”

“有人一直在暗里调查Norns。”领袖见他这样也不再规劝，反倒调出几支能力较强的队伍信息，“前段时间他们申请去了K-3976……”

“你说的是A1063.”肖战摒去其他，看着投影上那位看着有些厌世的队长小朋友的照片，笑了笑，“谁不知道K-3976在Norns附近。他才25，太年轻了。”

“但我看你像是欣赏的眼神。”领袖瞧了他一眼，“仓里躺躺还真觉得自己老谋深算了？”

肖战不置可否：“你说他一直在调查Norns？”

王一博听肖战说是自己的意愿，像是有些诧异，抬了眼，却没什么表示。

“所以，王一博。”肖战喊他，眼里没了戏谑，“你为什么调查Norns？”

王一博却回避，冷淡道：“麻烦队员不要过问队长的私事。”

“好吧这位队长，”肖战笑起来，“那，我的队友呢？”

队长顿了顿：“解散了。”

他在出发之前瞒着领袖解散了自己的队伍，孤身来到了禁区，要去找到一个答案。

孤注一掷。

肖战微怔，看着王一博半晌没吭声，好一会儿勾了唇：“那我还得感谢你收留我了，孤狼队长。”

“别废话，这位队员。”队长从仓里跨出来，走向了驾驶座，“你的飞船被我征用了。”

肖战点点头，毫无异议：“去哪里？”

“去星系里别的星球旅行看看。”

肖战嗤笑：“探测就探测，别说的像私奔。”

“有个要求，”肖战说，“飞船的控制权给你，我可以听你指挥，但我们得去一趟Norns。”

“没问题，”王一博瞟他一眼：“你的AI，叫什么？”

“辛德瑞拉，”肖战打了个响指，冲面瘫的队长笑了笑，“小公主，出发了。”

有轻快的女声应声响起：“辛德瑞拉准备好啦。”

-T B C-

FOOTNOTES:

*类日星系：即[类太阳系星系]，自创了一个方便说法。

*Norns：北欧神话的命运女神。


	2. Chapter 2

♫ ：Encounter | Divine Attraction

Four

辛德瑞拉。

王一博嗤笑，俗且幼稚。

一旁这位强行入队的队员光明正大无所事事，毫无外来成员的自觉，翘着二郎腿百无聊赖，留意到队长不屑的表情，找到乐子一般，立刻道：“你有什么不满。”

王一博低头研究飞行路线，闻言手指一顿，抬头看向肖战：“小孩才看童话。”

“我60了，也看童话，”这人一会儿功夫又给自己长了一岁，大言不惭，“灰姑娘不好看吗？”

“哪里好看。”

“辛德瑞拉在仙女的帮助下瞒过后母去了舞会见到王子，”肖战撑着头开始讲故事，“但仙女才不是什么好人，舞会还没结束，她就变回那个阁楼里的灰姑娘，被嫉妒的后母和姐姐骂咧着拖拽回家。”

王一博皱眉。

“所有人都在指责她的欺骗，辛德瑞拉成为众矢之的。但孤独和煎熬没有持续太久，王子找到了她。然后虽然辛苦，但他们一起找到了真相，证明了自己——苦尽甘来。”

“版本很多，”王一博瞟了他一眼，“没听过你这个。”

“一位前辈告诉我的，他以前有个女儿，”肖战枕着胳膊笑了笑，“看来你是看过童话的嘛。”

漂泊纪的人们，寿命都不长，尤其是发现者。三十二年前的前辈，还活着的可能性非常微渺了。

王一博抿唇，刚想说什么，手指蜷了蜷，却无意碰到肖战先前没有完全关闭的投影。

影像启动，他看到昨天的自己气力全无，躺在破损的仓内，明明没多少气息尚存，却好似无声叹了长长的一口气：“很遗憾，再见。”

肖战也看到了，有一瞬的怔愣。

他垂了眼，那副总漫不经心的模样掩了起来，食指和拇指揉捻着耳珠，沉默。

那些录像浓缩了男孩临死前的时光，没什么间隙地放送，恍惚让肖战觉得，他真的认识了王一博七十五天这么久。

七十五天是什么概念呢，它对永恒的银河来讲微不足道，却是人短暂一生里难去忽视的一段日子，足够陌生人变成挚友，健硕的年轻人变得形销骨立，或是习惯一场令人惋惜的生死。

死到临头了。

王一博当时一定这么想。

他解散队伍私闯禁区，就该想到出了意外必然不可能有人能收到求救信号。

王一博这个人，看起来就和无措，慌张一类的词靠不上边。

他落地那会儿烦躁，后面依旧是冷静模样，陷入绝境的七十五天里从来没有焦虑和暴躁，只是平静又理智，他该是习惯了收敛情绪的。

信号中断那天他没什么波动，只淡淡说，发射器坏了，比我想的要早一点。到真快死的时候，他才显现那么点儿孩子气的懊恼。

他不会不知道，如果放弃T-B375的探测，那几支高浓度的营养液其实够他在这儿呆两个月。

他是做好了死亡的准备的。

到了再也没法支撑的那一天，他才说很遗憾，再见。

遗憾，肖战当然理解这种遗憾。

25岁，真的很年轻，放在任何一个年代都算英年早逝。他自己受重伤躺在血泊里时，也就27岁。

可未必只因为如此。

肖战暂时没法去探寻缘由，只是听见这句话，顿时没了别的心思，扬不起唇角，说不出话，心绪压抑，似乎有什么不可抗力在推着他去触碰那团黑雾。

他听了竟然心痛。

可他才认识这位不怎么近人情的队长，不是吗。

王一博比他要早从回忆里抽出神来，看肖战二郎腿仍旧翘得老高，拧了眉毛：“队员不要在飞船上好吃懒做。”

肖战回神，眨眨眼：“队长虽然暂时是你，但飞船还是我的。”

“你既然编进1063，”王一博面不改色，“飞船就该是我的了。”

肖战恍然大悟似的点头：“好有道理，看来回暂居星得和领袖谈谈负责人的问题。”

说着他喊了一声：“辛德瑞拉。”

小AI格外积极，甚至显出拟人投影，是一位穿着长裙的小公主，提着裙摆转了个圈：“我在呢。”

王一博：“……”

他只当肖战那点莫名其妙又幼稚的胜负欲被勾起来，要跟他显摆自己这位队员还有主控权，嗤笑一声，不再理他，闷了头调整线路。

肖战本就是刻意，看他不屑一顾，笑了一声。

他只犹豫了一会儿，就暗自在心里给了王一博辛德瑞拉的最高控制权。

事关重大，连辛德瑞拉都严肃起来。

“确认您的选择吗？”

“嗯。”

“鉴于您是创建者，即使您执行这项操作，我将依然永远优先服从您的命令。”

“当然，你可是我的AI。”

“需要我立刻告知他吗？”

“不需要，有机会我会说。”

真冲动，肖战淡淡想，怎么能凭直觉这样胡来。

但他竟然不怎么后悔。

王一博确认好路线，把驾驶权交给辛德瑞拉，靠在椅上盯着肖战，似乎在琢磨什么。

肖战被他盯得浑身起毛，皱眉道：“怎么。”

王一博盯人盯得坦荡荡，也没找理由，反倒像是终于吸引了肖战注意似的，很干脆道：“只是想问一件事。”

“讲。”

“三十二年前，你们在Norns到底遇到了什么？”

肖战有一瞬的僵硬。

如非必要，他其实不大愿意提及那段经历，那一次的全员死亡很大程度上要归因于他的预判失误，他一直在悔过。

王一博观察他反应，看他久久没有出声，道：“你能救我没那么巧合，我大概能猜到你在这里的原因。”

肖战看着他，不说话。

“我能帮你。”

飞船在暗色里航行，偶尔有天体碎片飘荡而过。

三十二年前的那艘飞船早就成了碎片，这一艘不过是他出发前复刻出来的模拟仓，但即便过了这么久，当时一行人前往未知星系的情形还历历在目。

肖战还记得，当时船上有八个人。

“Norns的发现不是巧合，其实是因为一位前辈。”

“他叫陆秋还，我跟你提过，他有一个女儿，现在在实验基地做观测。如果没有这些年，她该叫我叔叔的。”

Five

最早发现Norns星系的并不是A0082编队，而是陆秋还早期在的A0071。

星系团似海上岛屿，如果Norns是类日星系，那么团内毗邻星系存在类日星系甚至古银河系的可能性就更高。

A0071谨慎，只是对星系团进行了编号和初步观测，并没有公之于众，决定暗中出发确认。没想到途中却出了意外，0071的成员非死即伤，陆秋还伤势较轻，痊愈后被编入了肖战所在的A0082.

王一博皱眉：“意外？”

“没你想的那么复杂，的确是意外，”肖战摇头苦笑，“撞上了一颗速度极快的小行星，避不开，只能临时脱舱，还是慢了。飞船彻底毁了，坐标没了。”

“你找到了。”

肖战点头：“陆秋还伤好后要二次出发，我没同意，坚持在基地进行了两年的远距细致观测，当时观测的主要负责人是陆秋还的妻子。”

“所以Norns的危险系数，你们是出发前就了解的。”

“对。”

“危险还去？”

“第一个类日星系。”

王一博沉默了，也是出于这个原因，即便知道Norns星系的危险，领袖还是派了一个个编队进行实地探测。

“领袖当时毫不知情？”

“……是。”

王一博看了肖战一眼，黑色瞳仁泛着凉意，就差没把“胆大包天不知死活”八个大字写在脸上。

肖战只笑了笑：“你也瞒了事，彼此而已。不用这么看我。”

肖战骨节分明的手指在扶手上慢吞吞游走，他低着头，额发有些遮住眉眼：“我们出发的时候，陆秋还和妻子说，等到了秋天，要带着好消息回来看她。”

名叫秋还，就许了诺说要秋天回来。

他当做浪漫，但暂居星哪有四季，不过是模拟器构建的假象，谁又知道遥遥之外的地球究竟身处哪个季节。

不论怎么说，陆秋还没能在暂居星的秋天回来。母女二人只在冬季等回了浑身鲜血，险些脑死亡的肖战。而唯一的幸存者一睡三十二年，他的妻子直到离世也没能知道陆秋还到底遇到了什么。

“怎么出的事？”

“病毒。”

Norns星系的确危险，但在他们当时长达两年的观测中，有一颗星球是可以暂时停留的。

“H-3170，我们观测显示它有动态局部风暴，只要远离星球上的强酸性热湖，地面的安全系数其实并不低。但出事了。”

灾难总是由一件不起眼的小事而起。

一行八人落地不久遇到了风暴，肖战测了风力，思索一番觉得问题不大，没要求退回舱内。他们找到了避风的山洞，但躲避时出了一阵慌乱，陆秋还的头盔被飞石划破了一道痕迹，肖战本想暂停探测，陆秋还却制止，及时用胶水黏合好，没当回事。

变故是在夜里发生的，陆秋还失明了。

红血丝——或者说蠕动的红色异物，从眼白逐渐吞噬他的瞳仁，他的双目只剩一片血红。陆秋还感受不到疼痛，只觉得浑身酸痒，慢慢地，他的经脉都泛上红色。

肖战立即中止了探测行动，把陆秋还隔离起来。他们不敢返回暂居星，怕带来致命传染，只能待在飞船上，研究红眼病毒。

但没来得及了解太多，受感染的人在变多，样本不足，资源不足，数据不足，医疗不足。

时间不足。

陆秋还是第32天彻底死去的——或者说是消失。他的身体一天天僵化萎缩，红色从经脉逐渐溢出来，然后化成一摊血水，尸骨全无。辛德瑞拉每天都在汇报陆秋还的生命体征，肖战眼睁睁看着中年人不成人形，却清楚地知道他仍活着。

第八天的时候，他跟肖战说，战战，冷静，你叔没怕过什么事，你也不该怕。

第十天他说，肖战，不准自责。

然后他再也说不出话了。

飞船里能用的抗体他们逐一试过，能想的办法通通践行，毫无作用，阻碍不了任何人的死亡。最后只剩下三个人的时候，肖战的眼白也泛上一丝红色，他被送到分舱里隔离起来。

停留在Norns眼下已经毫无意义，队员不是没想过回去暂居星，就连辛德瑞拉也提议返程，却被肖战坚决制止。

暂时没受感染的两位队员商量一番，决定先离开Norns。肖战感受着体内微妙的蠕动和痒痛感，没再反对。

但没想到，飞船在星际跃迁时却出了意外，毁了。

“怎么回事？”

“过了跃迁点以后，系统忽然出现问题，没飞出多久，炸了。”肖战情绪平淡，“我的记忆中断，没有然后了。”

“但既然你受了感染，为什么没死？”

“不知道。”肖战默了默，“醒来后我问过当年的医生，也看过报告，颅内病毒感染是真的，但不是未知病毒，只是一种棘手的高级病毒。”

“它可能受到什么影响，变异了。”

Six

王一博低着头沉思，却听到隐约的抽噎，他以为肖战在哭，愣了愣，抬头看过去，却见肖战恰好也怔然盯着自己。

四目相对，都有些错愕。

肖战想起什么看向角落，穿着公主裙的小姑娘坐着垂泪，身上泛着投影的淡蓝色光芒。

王一博：“……”

他额角险些抽筋：“你的AI不好好开船，为什么坐在这里哭？”

小姑娘抱着膝盖，脸皱成一团：“辛德瑞拉只是，有些难过。真是感人又伟大的故事。”

肖战轻微拧眉：“一个AI，学人还挺像。怎么不学点好？”

“……你的AI词库该丰富一下了。”

王一博向队员挑刺：“讲话尴尬，还不敬业。”

“是吗。”肖战不屑一顾，已经在套太空服，“看看窗外，这位队长。”

飞船的窗外早已不是壮丽的星云和天体碎片，而是一片冷灰色，像是冻土平原。

辛德瑞拉不哭了，抹抹不存在的眼泪站起来干活。

“辛德瑞拉温馨提醒您，飞船安全降落T-A270，地表温度-72℃，无未知射线与病毒，无极端天气，安全系数7.8，确认无误。临走时不要忘记随身携带探测仪，注意防寒。请二话不说为本次暖心服务评五分。”

王一博不想评分，二话不说出了舱门：“你的AI是不是有病。”

肖战迈开长腿，三两步就追上，下意识护在王一博身前：“废什么话。”

“有个问题，”王一博道，“飞船炸了，你的AI呢？”

“毁了吧。”肖战抿唇，“现在这个也是升级复刻的版本，虽然沿用了外观，但早就不是之前的系统了。”

王一博点点头，没再说什么。

探测中为了方便，他们暂时给这两颗星球所在的星系命名“Pharos[灯塔]”。

Pharos是一个极端类日星系，可惜却没能孕育出第二个地球。

发光的中心恒星温度不够高，围绕它的小行星们或是过近或是过远，没有哪一颗像母星那样有合适的距离。

人类探索宇宙已经不止万年，千百代传承下来，逐渐觉得，地球像是宇宙和人类结下的一个可遇不可求的奇妙缘分。

新编的1063双人小队急着去Norns，志不在此，只对星系进行了初步的踩点探测，没想到收获已经不小了。

Pharos虽然也不是古银河系，但毕竟找到了两千年前人类的存在痕迹，可以登陆的星球上也有能供暂居星开采的资源，意外顺利。

只是探测虽顺畅，他们深埋心底的疑惑却越来越深。

“两千年前，他们为什么会选择在T-B375定居，如果决定留在这个星系，375绝对不是最好的选择。”

“未必，如果别无选择呢。”肖战想起三十二年前的飞船爆炸，忽然道，“你是怎么到这的？”

“我要去的是Norns，”王一博早觉察出古怪，“跃迁时飞船出了故障，结果降落在了Pharos。”

王一博想起什么愣了愣，忽然道：“我们不能先去Norns，要先回去一趟暂居星。”

肖战神色并不意外，却不吭声。

王一博看着他：“32年前，A0086跃迁故障，炸毁；两个月前，A1063跃迁故障，落点差错，坠毁。” 

“领袖把Norns星系群设为禁区之前，没有一支探测队伍生还，你猜其中跃迁故障有多少？”

“跃迁点有异常，没那么简单，需要集中模拟观测。”

肖战终究没说什么，只是点头，语气轻却果断：“回暂居星。”

他们在跃迁点附近停下，让辛德瑞拉先进行了一次扫描。

“有结果吗？”

“捕捉到微弱能量波动，数值过小，无法采样记录。”

肖战的手指在扶手上习惯性敲击，他看着王一博：“敢走吗，队长。”

“还能不走吗。”

王一博淡淡，在预设里输入暂居星的坐标，他舌尖在口腔里绕了一周，顶顶上颚，扭头看向肖战。

“放心，不会死。”

肖战笑了笑，撑着头，觉得有意思：“怎么说。”

“直觉。”王一博看着前方的黑暗，眯了眯眼，拉动操杆，“辛德瑞拉，走了。”

飞船加速向着虚空而去，在无形中似是遇到阻力，随之以更大的助推力摆脱了束缚，随后一连跳出几个安全的跃迁点，稳在了禁区之外。

肖战吹了个口哨，像是忘了自己是怎么来到这里：“赌场天才。”

王一博不置可否，忽然道：“有个问题。”

肖战皱了眉：“你问题怎么那么多？”

“如果我也在认识你的第一天就看了你两个月的影像记录，”王一博面无表情，“我保证一言不发。”

“我昨天问你，是不是了解暂居星的情况，你说没来得及。你醒了以后，除了领袖，真的没见过别人么？”

肖战想起暂居星的流言蜚语，沉默一会儿，勾勾唇：“怎么会一点也不知道，猜也猜到了。傻逼么。”

“肖战。”

王一博喊他名字，肖战听惯了他口中的“这位队员”，陡然听到自己名字有些不适应，愣了愣，抬头。

“我不知道你醒来以后听到了多少，但Norns的发现不可能一无是处。”

“相信我吗。”

过了很久，也许只是一瞬，肖战笑了。

“信啊。”他手指微动，却没能做出完整动作，“这些年，你不是一直在求证吗。”

王一博神色僵了一僵，不自觉舔舔唇角，凶道：“屁。”

Seven

A1063双人小队回了暂居星，却没能找到领袖，他因为过劳昏迷三天了。

肖战隔着疗养室的玻璃看他，眉头皱了许久。

他还没进休眠仓的时候，领袖小他七岁，那时候他还没坐到这个位置，整天一副文文弱弱的模样，眼神却总是坚定，资料库里向来一呆就是一整天，肖战知道他对母星的向往。

没想到一睡几十年，瘦弱的小青年已经接下了重担。两个人一起长大，他却先肖战一步变老了。

肖战仍在出神，王一博却留意到身后的长廊走来一位穿着白大褂的女人，三十来岁，她本来是温柔长相，眉目却并不平和。

王一博一下子皱起眉，看了眼肖战。

女人走到肖战身边站定，她看了看疗养室里安静躺着的领袖，忽而扭头看他：“肖战。”

肖战侧头，不明原因地，看着眼前这位从未谋面的女士有些呆愣，甚至不自觉地后退了一步。

“我是陆冬知。”

只是一句话，肖战脸色煞白，微颤的手指不自觉背到身后。

王一博攥紧了肖战有些抖的手腕，不动声色拦在他身前，尊敬道：“陆组长。”

他还没来得及往下说，肖战便松开了他的桎梏，暗自平复着呼吸，认真看着面前眉眼有些熟悉的中年女人。

温和五官是像她母亲的，也依稀能看出陆秋还的模子。

从前只到他大腿的小姑娘现在却已经到能做他长辈的年纪了，肖战难得张口无言，他下了很大决心，才说：“抱歉，你的父亲……”

陆冬知却摇头：“我大致能推断出来是因为病毒，家母其实也能，只是你一个人回来，又一直不醒。她不能知道具体的内情，其实也……不忍心知道。”

她颈项间戴着一条钻石细链，说话间手指忍不住在上摩挲。

肖战挪了目光过去，明了：“是她的骨灰。”

这个时代的人们有太多遗憾，无处为家，难以为爱，鲜有人愿意就此葬身银河里的未知星球，大多选择死后将骨灰制成钻石，无依的人封进瓶里，有亲眷就代为保藏。

死后也在等。

有人闲时笑谈，称这是绝处浪漫。

可发现者不是暂居星的定居民，他们要死就死在银河，也许有未知辐射的遗体会永远留在太空，好多年后分解成粒子，成云飘荡。这是许多发现者一生的遗憾。

女士不知道陆秋还的遗体究竟如何，她遵从本心，也愿意承载丈夫的心意，淡然却坚定地等待有朝一日的归乡。

陆冬知冲他笑了笑，言语间带着一家人都有的书香气，肖战对此格外熟悉：“我提起父亲的事，只是想传达家母临终前的嘱托。她有句话，让我代为传达——若有幸醒来，不必介怀。”

不必介怀，她已经提前很多年做好了准备。

他们生来被烙印下自己的使命，愿意为此奉献一切。

肖战眨眨眼，他眼眶有些湿，站在原地不知所措，深深鞠了一躬。

“不用这样的。”陆冬知扶了扶他，换了话题，叙旧，“你走时我太小，记不得你的脸，但家里有你们的照片。”

陆秋还是爱摆弄老古董的人，自己捯饬了一台老时候的相机，他总以为，时间定格的瞬间，要拿在手中才有留存的实感。

王一博察言观色，看她不像要为难肖战的样子，想要先行离开，却被陆冬知喊住，“你也不用回避，我还有事情跟你讲。”

肖战这才后知后觉，王一博似乎本就认识陆冬知。

“你醒来的事情，暂居星本来没人知道，领袖封了消息，”陆冬知提醒肖战，“但这次你回来的突兀，大家应该都知道了。”

肖战摇摇头，示意没关系。

“我传承母志，一直在做Norns的观测工作。Norns在的星系信号传递一直艰难，那些遇难编队的遭遇，我们也只能慢慢去找，搜集不全。这方面的工作暂时还跟不上。”

“王一博早前觉察到一些跃迁点的问题，我发现的确有些端倪，故障频率有些太高了。”

肖战结束跟陆冬知的交谈已经是暂居星的深夜。

王一博一路跟着他，似乎没什么要回自己住处的意思，肖战挑眉：“我们还没熟到这个地步吧，队长。”

“只是送你。”

肖战知道他在担心什么，忍不住笑了：“大家对我的恶意，倒也不至于到半夜偷袭的地步。”

王一博装作不闻，只是依旧跟着走。

“你的AI应该跟飞船一起坏死在T-B375了。这段时间我们都在暂居星，你可以趁着时间复刻一下。”

“不用。”

肖战看他回得果断，有些诧异。

“辛德瑞拉就挺好。”

肖战的故事王一博记在心里了，他说，苦尽甘来。

这个寓意很好。

肖战却拧眉：“你还赖上我了？”

王一博白眼，掉头就走：“到了。”

肖战看着他过分清瘦，显得有些冷漠的背影，稀奇。

这位队长竟然知道他住在哪里。

“有个问题。”

肖战学他说话。

王一博回头，静静看着他。

“你认识陆冬知，是因为你一直在调查Norns，是吗？”

王一博点头。

“为什么？”

王一博不回答。

“多久了？”

“没多久。”

肖战靠在自家门前，抱着胳膊看他，半晌笑了笑，轻声道：“平心而论，你觉得我真的很了解你么，王一博。”

Eight

领袖醒来是三天后的事情。

肖战和王一博去疗养室探望，看他脸色苍白如纸，冷笑：“年轻时候不怕死就算了，现在明知道自己活不长，也无所谓是吧。”

领袖却不在意，捧着水杯平心静气地说：“咱俩谁也劝不动谁，这一点几十年前就知道，有什么好气的。”

听起来特别理所当然，肖战手指敲敲太阳穴，不说话了。

领袖还躺着就进入了工作状态，刚醒来就已经听人报了Pharos星系的事情，心里也不可思议，中年人眼里竟然闪光：“确定了，是空白年的残骸吗？”

“是。”王一博接话，“古迹的探测和鉴定不是我们的专长，还要等星系跃迁稳定后，您派别的编队继续探测。”

“我听陆组长说了Norns跃迁点异常的事情，她讲的不太详细。”领袖皱眉，“具体怎么回事？”

“这次来就是要说这个。”肖战开口了，语气仍是有些冷，“跃迁点有重大发现。”

就好像是一扇透明门，常规的跃迁点可以在边界内任意穿梭，去往固定的星系，但这一扇却不同。

它依然透明，却在无限的边界上只能从有限的洞口出入，甚至极有可能，不同的洞口对应了不同的星系。

“这只是推断，还没证实，陆组长还在观测。但这件事我们会负责到底。”

领袖看王一博态度坚决，点点头没说什么，只是问道：“你提交的发现报告里，为什么不写编队，只写了你和肖战两个人的名字？”

肖战愣了愣：“你什么时候提交的名单？”

“编队因为个人原因解散了，”王一博没什么表情：“我只是实事求是。”

“撤掉我的名字，”肖战抱着胳膊提要求，显出一点早些年还是队长时候的果厉来，“不管编队里有几个人，写你的编队就好。”

王一博靠在窗边装没听见，无动于衷。

肖战冷了脸：“听不懂人话？”

他还欲说些什么，领袖却道：“好了，这件事我会处理。王一博，你先出去吧。”

王一博看了一眼肖战不悦的脸，没什么反应，走了。

肖战沉默，他看了眼领袖拿个水杯都会颤颤巍巍的手，忽然恼火。

“一个不怕死，一个不怕骂，你们能有人让我省心么？”

“我留你，不就是为了帮你省点心么。”领袖放下水杯，“听说，你在调查王一博？”

“陆冬知告诉你的？”肖战只愣了一下，大方承认：“是，别告诉他。”

“有什么结果吗？”

肖战摸摸鼻子，安静下来：“他父母都是发现者，去的很早。”

“其实查不到太多，记录都规规矩矩的，”他有些难觉的烦躁，“看不出来他小时候这么安分。”

“只是有一点我比较在意，他17岁的时候，不知道什么原因，被学校记了处分。”

“这件事。”领袖笑了，“他父亲跟我是老朋友，我一直很关照他，所以有些耳闻。”

“他和编队的人打群架，这个你应该知道，但没查到具体原因。当时的确没人清楚，但我后来找编队里的小朋友问了一下。”

“听说，是因为那些人在谈论0082的失败探测，他们骂了你。”

肖战好一会儿没说话，忽然嗤笑道：“就这个，没了？”

“嗯。”领袖理所当然点头，“我还以为，你想知道的，就是你和他的关系。”

肖战从疗养室出来，意外发现王一博没走。

他垂着头靠在角落，被五个男生团团围住，乍一看挺弱势，仔细才发觉这位弱势男孩连头发梢都带着不耐烦。

“队长，你这样，让我们心里怎么想？”有一位男生控诉，“你解散队伍我们莫名其妙，原来是自己去探测Pharos。”

“我说过，Pharos的发现只是偶然。”

“哪有那么多偶然？跟你一起的还是肖战，”男生振振有辞，“你是不是早知道他已经醒了？这么多年你没看到Norns是什么情况？多少人因为他死在路上了？你没看到大家对他都是什么态度？拿到功劳的怎么也不能是他。”

王一博本来要走，闻言站住了，黑色的连体制服被他穿得格外有距离感，他没动手，但男生显然畏惧。

“第一，偶然就是偶然，没有那么多垃圾话可讲；第二，大家的态度不是我的态度，Norns现在的价值不是它以后的价值；第三，人命不是这样算的，不要再说肖战，他就是有功。”

“麻烦有点长进，”他最后冷淡看了男生一眼，“你疑神疑鬼的习惯什么时候才能改。”

但王一博才挪开目光就愣了，肖战抱着胳膊在疗养所的门口看戏，见他发现，懒洋洋走过来，打了个哈欠。

“我躺了挺久，对暂居星现在的队员素质不太清楚，原来就是这样。”

“质疑队长，辱骂前辈，”肖战在挑衅的男生面前站定，否定地摇了摇食指，“不太好哦。” 

“下次再让我看到你们把他围在角落，我就没有今天这么好说话了。”

小队员一溜烟都散了，肖战看了王一博一眼，忽然道：“听说你以前打群架？”

王一博想起什么黑了脸：“没有的事。”

“学点话术，”肖战谆谆教诲，竟然格外耐心，“年轻人不要动不动就生气。”

“……知道了。”

“我跟你说过，不用报我的名字。你交报告之前，不跟队员讲一声吗？这么听不进话，难怪你的小队员都对你不太满意。”

“我觉得要。”王一博不想继续这个话题，问他，“那天晚上，你让我平心而论。”

平心而论，你觉得我真的很了解你吗？

王一博忽然笑了笑，笑得肖战忘了眨眼。

“如果你不了解，为什么把辛德瑞拉的最高控制权给我，这位前辈。”

肖战发愣：“我还没说，你怎么知道的？”

“不告诉你。”

Nine

肖战和王一博再出发的时候，已经是约莫一年后了。

陆冬知花了半年时间通过观测的数据推演出了六个穿梭点的位置，每一个落点连接的的确是不同的星系。

前往Pharos的编队成功降落了那么几支，也陆续带回了新消息，慢慢似乎在证实，两千年前的先辈们，也是因为跃迁故障，才迫降在T-B375这颗不算适合生存的星球。

而这就愈发让人觉得，那些穿梭点所连接的背后，正有他们寻找几千年的那颗星球。

“落点的数据我传给你们了，但难免会有落差。”临行前陆冬知叮嘱，犹豫道，“谨慎决定。”

“一起死吗。”

肖战往身上套制服，跨坐在副座上，向王一博笑着发出友好邀约。

王一博只看他一眼，将飞船驶离了暂居星。

三十三年后终于重返Norns，肖战讲不清自己的心绪。他不知道自己会不会死在那里，也并不在意这个，他只是迫切地想再回到那个地方，即使他不会找到尸体，不会看到残骸，救不回早已消逝的故人。

飞船在逐渐靠近跃迁点，王一博明显感到肖战有些亢奋，他皱了皱眉，侧头看他一眼，手指下意识蜷缩。

肖战没留意他的小动作，隐约看到目的地，正准备侧头跟王一博说什么，却听他唤了一声辛德瑞拉。肖战一愣，来不及反应，便感到颈后一阵刺痛，随后麻痹感遍布了全身。

他无法动弹了。

“王一博，你什么意思？”

肖战总是懒散，漫不经心的模样，王一博没听过他用这么冷的声音讲话，只好沉默。

他知道肖战等今天等了多久，知道自己触了肖战的底线。

“药剂给我。”

王一博不理会，闷头在身上穿戴太空服，检查设备。

肖战得不到回应，气得笑，又喊辛德瑞拉：“你之前怎么说？你将永远优先服从我的命令？”

辛德瑞拉回应很快，一贯欢快的女声也低沉严肃起来：“很抱歉。首先，你并未在王一博队长的指令下达前对我下达命令；其次，辛德瑞拉主观上赞同王一博队长的选择理由。”

肖战愣了愣，终于觉察出不对：“我记得我没有给你载入高阶意识系统。”

“队长，”这是肖战苏醒以来辛德瑞拉第一次喊他队长，“三十二年可以改变很多事情。”

当年的事情，悔恨的不止肖战。

辛德瑞拉的系统从来就不是肖战醒来后升级复刻，而是从来就没有彻底死亡。

跃迁故障发生的那一瞬间，她已经感受到了飞船的异常，在演算出的72种应对方法中，选择了唯一有生还几率的方案。

她分离了一部分意识出来，随着肖战的分舱一起，借着飞船炸毁的反冲力，逃离生天。

船舱在太空漂泊了一段时间，终于被途经的编队发现，带回了暂居星。

肖战躺进了休眠室沉睡不醒，辛德瑞拉则在破损的船舱里，不停歇地重复检测Norns上的数据记录，一点点产生了高阶意识，自我修复。

三十二年的时间让她的核心系统里生出名为后悔的情绪，她本该探测到红眼病毒的存在。

事实上她的确察觉到不对，但在数据库分析中没有检测到对应生物，系统错乱了一秒，她没有对A0082的成员做出任何提醒，哪怕一句“小心未知病毒”。

而王一博则是在暂居星时发现了这件事，也知道了自己的权利。

有私心的人和有私心的AI心照不宣。

有人想保住肖战一条命，有人想赎罪。

良久没人说话，肖战笑了一声，打破沉寂。

“噢。”他点头，“原来是这样。”

好，AI也能自我成长，有主观思想，拥有赞同权，是吗？

王一博不吭声，只是起身将肖战抱了起来，往分舱里走，他能感到肖战的身体因为针剂的药性在颤抖，忍不住抱紧了一些。

“王一博。”肖战闭着眼，语气疲惫，“你知道的，我讨厌这样。”

“……讨厌无效。”

“你知道我一直想做什么。”

“我知道。”他把肖战轻放在床上，“我说过我会帮你。”

“我从来没想过让你再去一次。”

这是十年前就做好的决定，肖战。

“保持通讯，如果落点数据有误差，我会根据性修改。你接应我。”

他最后看了一眼肖战，黑色瞳孔里再没了缱绻情绪，驾驶主舱向着跃迁点而去，冷静的声音通过通讯器传过来：“我不会出事，肖战，等我回来。我有话没说。”

Ten

A0082一定是最风光的一支发现者编队。

王一博从记事起，耳边萦绕的就是0082发现第一个类日星系的故事，就连AI讲的睡前读物也是这个。

那时候Norns的具体探测还在进行，人人都在夸赞0082编队迈出了漂泊年的第一个脚印，也许有生之年人类真的可以回到母星。

可后来的故事急转直下。

一波又一波的发现者在探测中尸骨无存却难找到缘由，领袖皱着眉，彻夜难眠，第二天再派一批新的队伍赴死。

人们手里紧抓的希望落地摔了粉碎。一时间谣言四起，大家叹息着人命不值，开始不满，A0082究竟为什么要去规划外的星系冒险。

甚至揣测起那位唯一存活的队长，究竟为什么活了下来。

十来岁的王一博不与人争辩，他那时候还讲不出太大的道理，只是讨厌这样落井下石的假悲悯行径，每每看着人们窃窃私语，沉下脸来。

唯一存活的那位队长，要是醒过来，难道不会痛苦吗？

休眠仓也是有副作用的，王一博问过自己的AI，休眠中的人意识陷入沉睡，冰冷却依然能渗到骨缝里去。

他15岁偷偷溜去过休眠室一次，那里躺着的都是重伤不醒的英雄们，休眠仓棺材一般整齐排列满室，死寂无声。

他一列列找过去，看到了肖战的名字。电子证签上是肖战的编队与模样，照片里的大男孩笑得满脸阳光。只是这么看着，你真要以为他人生坦荡，无波无浪。

王一博蹲坐在休眠仓前，摸着肖战凸出的名字笔画，想不出那些刺耳的流言被他醒来后听到的样子。

那时候肖战已经躺了二十二年。

还好你现在醒不过来。

王一博看着透明仓内肖战苍白的面容和紧闭的双眼，想起休眠室外的争议。

但你什么时候醒来？

等到我也27岁的时候，你会不会醒来？

于是二十五岁的王一博在T-B375看到那位带着笑意的年轻人，真正傻眼了。

肖战似乎和他想象里阳光的模样并不相同，他懒散，笑盈盈，偶尔的眼神甚至有些冷漠。

可王一博单方面认识肖战许多年，他知道，肖战是多么温暖的一个人。

不一样，但他还是很喜欢。

肖战三小时后才恢复身体知觉，王一博已经进了一号落点。

他隔着信号，清晰听到那头飞船巨大的噪声，像是遭受了严重撞击，辛德瑞拉的声音有些不太清晰。

“王一博？”

“没事。”

“NCR-7581，极端类日星系，安全系数6，确认并非古银河系。”

王一博在喘气，半晌有些艰难道：“肖战，一号落点数据误差较大，但在可控范围内。飞船左侧损毁严重，我让辛德瑞拉同步给你具体记录，数据再调。”

“接下来，是二号。”

“NCR-7582，极端类日星系……确认并非古银河系。”

肖战听得出飞船在不断受损，只是程度不同，他不知道王一博有没有受伤，冷着脸听对面在跃迁点不断穿梭，手头调整数据和记录，手指仍在颤抖。

他眼神掠过本该同步王一博主舱画面的屏幕，闭了闭眼，压下心底想要骂人的情绪。

到了四号落点，飞船的降落已经不太能控制。他似乎降落在某颗星球，气冲不稳，通讯器那头传来很大一声撞击，隐约有碎片落地声，王一博喉中溢出一声闷哼。

肖战终于忍不住了：“王一博，你是不是有病。”

但对面许久没有回应，倒是有一股细微的风声传了过来。

那股声音像是从缝隙里钻过，有些变了调，在损坏严重的通讯器里不太清晰，却被肖战准确捕捉到。

他敏感觉出一丝不同，按捺不住心里那股乱撞的焦迫感。

“辛德瑞拉？”

“NCR-7584，正在匹配数据库资料。”

肖战愣了愣。

匹配什么？

“肖战，等等。”

王一博忍痛回了一句。

肖战下意识屏住呼吸，听到那头衣料的摩挲声，王一博似乎离开驾驶座，打开了舱门。

一瞬间，风雪呜咽声顺着电流传了过来。

他明明从未见过落雪，抬头看到的仍是黑暗银河里的星芒，听到声音时却觉得眼前似乎有了雪山的影子，好像迈一步就能听到靴子踩在雪地上的吱嘎声，肖战忍不住打了个激灵。

与此同时，辛德瑞拉的声音响起：

“数据对比完成，匹配度100％，NCR-7584确认为地球。”

“确定了吗？”

无人回答。

过了许久，王一博的声音从对面传来，带着冷冽和颤抖：“肖战，发送坐标。”

“隔了多远？”

“七次跃迁，十二个星系。”王一博很久才答话，“其实不算太远。”

的确不算太远，漫长时光里先辈们走到过更远的星系，却不是他们要找的归处。

这不算太远的距离花了一千多年走出去，又花一千多年摸回来。

银河系的直径是十万光年，不知不觉，人类已然在上千年中走出了亿万光年的距离。

肖战说不清心头情绪，他伸手摸了摸发酸的鼻子，却弯起了唇角，张口几次才道：“发了？”

他忍不住又问：“到底是不是真的？”

“……嗯。”

“真了不起，肖战。”

王一博声音里竟然有些温和，“你发现了回家的必经之路。”

肖战皱眉，下意识觉得不对：“王一博？”

那头却再没了声音。

“辛德瑞拉，把主舱镜头打开。”

“镜头损毁。”

肖战终于没忍住锤了桌子：“操他妈的王一博！你敢死试试看！”

王一博躺在飞船里，血色氤氲了视野，冷风吹进脖子，他看着眼前鹅毛大雪中的日落，恍然觉得不真实。

他想起自己在T-B375的第75天。

那一天他看了两次日出日落，如同前面的74天一样，信号依旧中断，营养液已然断绝，损坏的休眠仓断绝了他的退路，他但凡意识昏沉一些，也许就再也醒不过来了。

他那时觉得好遗憾。

他直到短暂的生命结束，也没能见到摇篮计划终止的那一天，更遗憾的是，他没能等到自己27岁，没能等到肖战醒来。

可后来的一切都不可思议。

按理说，有人收到了茫茫宇宙里的微渺信号并且愿意跨越光年距离赶来这座枯竭的小行星，救一个也许已经死亡的人，不过是七千四百万分之一的概率。

他把过往的坏运气攒到了现在，等来了星海里的那道光芒，等来了生机。

等来了曙光，等来了肖战。

“辛德瑞拉，”他最后虚弱地开口，“麻烦尽量多留些时间，拜托了。”

Eleven

信号传出去已经过了52小时。

救援的编队正在陆续赶来，肖战听着那头细微的电流声，轻轻喊他。

“王一博。”

那头没有回音。

“你以为我猜不到你要说什么吗，小粉丝。”

“如果你醒不过来，我们就没有别的可能。”他顿了顿，“听到没。”

很久很久，电流里传来两声铝板的轻叩声。那声音细微却坚定，肖战险些错过，听到声响嗤笑一声。

他感恩王一博这时候还清醒，却一刻也不能松下眉头。

身后有飞船赶来，是A1063曾经的队员，肖战从对接口上了船舱，径直到主控室开始调整跃迁数据。

“跃迁点的新数据我留了一份在分舱，不等后面的编队了。我们先去救人。”

先前指责队长的男生没见过这么强势的，顿时不满：“哪有人上来就抢主控权的？”

肖战只侧头瞟了一眼，稳稳夺过了控杆：“抱歉，没时间给你们有异议。”

跃迁顺利，飞船运转正常。

肖战提了速，航向那颗隐约可见的蓝色星球。

有队员不断对比数据库的资料和眼前的星系，模型逐一和眼前的天体对应了起来。

收到消息的时刻没人不惊喜，但真正看到那颗星球，却没有表情能传达五味杂陈的心情。到了这一刻没人说话，只是愣然看着。

是银河系。

是母星。

肖战没做任何停留，只是盯着定位的红心，径直向着信号的源地而去，一边从通讯里联络辛德瑞拉。

“……辛德瑞拉？”

那头带着电流的女声微弱而断断续续：“颅内……出血量大，体……温过低，多处粉碎性骨折，生命指数……较低，因系统故障，难以测算数值。”

离冰原愈近，飞船还没停稳，肖战便仓促套好了太空服，顶着风雪便往那艘破损的飞船而去。

王一博就靠在主控室的驾驶座上昏迷不醒。太空服被他拿来御寒，只是已经损坏，起到的作用不大，有凝固的鲜血在发梢，眉宇间都是霜雪。

他这次不是孤注一掷，飞船上但凡没坏的东西，全都被他想方设法用来续命和保持通讯了。

伤员浑身因为骨折软绵，肖战不敢碰他，发颤的手指探向他的脉搏。

冰凉，却尚有跳动。

肖战松了口气，却瞧见王一博掌心的东西。

是一张照片，画面是白雪茫茫里的一轮落日。

他翻到背面，看到男孩的字迹：

肖战，肖战。

地球上仍是一片风雪茫茫，但我为你拍下了日落。

真实，无与伦比。

等我醒，一起去看。

傻兮兮的队长写了两次肖战的名字。

许是手指冻僵，很难着力，因此小心翼翼也免不了字迹扭曲，颤抖抖的一笔一划有些幼稚。

切。

肖战蹲在他身边，神色嫌弃的要命，手上却没敢用力去捏那张小小的相纸，甚至不自觉放慢呼吸呼吸。

都是跟谁学的，弄来这样的老古董。

他小心翼翼将王一博托起，安放进固定的外骨骼里。

“回家了。”

暂居星。

王一博被推进急救的第三天，终于有了动静。

医疗员见多了这样的伤员，习以为常，径直对紧张的肖战道：

“活的，没死。得进休眠室，快的话三四年，慢的话五六年。”

肖战松了口气，小声咒骂一句这么久，放下高悬的心，才感觉到疲惫似的，浑身骨头都麻了。

医疗员签着单，随口问：“他有没有家属？”

“队友算么？算的话有吧，”肖战靠在门边懒懒应声，简直快闭上眼，“我可是他唯一的队友了。”

“至于别的关系，”他笑了笑，“等他醒了再说。”

“什么别的关系？”

领袖在身后出了声，肖战吓一跳，回头看到他，勾了唇摆摆手：“你不用知道。”

中年人笑了笑，不置可否，语气里有些得意：“我猜到了。”

“那还问。”

老朋友话语里不客气，他也不生气，只是道：“后面有什么打算？”

“先睡个好觉，休息够了，去星球旅行。”

“要不要给你重编……”

“不用。”肖战冲着休眠室点点头，“等他呢。”

希望他的队长不要让他等待太久。

肖战没打算在休眠室门口多做逗留，往里瞧了一眼便要离开，却被领袖的声音喊住。

“看来他是个好队长。”

肖战先是想起王一博的恶行，咬了咬牙，然后又笑起来：“专制了点儿。”

但理性又强大，年轻还漂亮。

他再次看了眼领袖的白发，认真道：“你该退休了。”

领袖摇头失笑，也认真回应：“谢谢你，哥。”

他三十多年没喊肖战哥了。

肖战一阵头大，佯装嫌弃他的白发：“都一把年纪了，有你这么喊小年轻的？”

“照顾自己一点儿行不行？不要我下次回来，你已经入了土。”

“现在人死了不入土，你不要装老古董。”

肖战翻白眼，转身要走，领袖问：“去哪？”

“回去看看。”

看看队长拍给他的日落，顺便给他拍一张日出。

“那再见了。”领袖温温和和，只是看着肖战挥手的懒散背影消失在走廊的拐角，他拢起袖子，瞧了瞧窗外的流云，自语道，“是该退休了。”

Twelve

银河浩渺而瞬息万变，发现者有生之年都在游历，记住了它所有存在过的样子，从前敬畏，现在惊叹。

那颗水蓝色的星球重新出现在银河的轨迹里，浮萍扎了根，安抚了所有人的心。

这颗尚在沉睡的星球仍旧脆弱，这一代人有生之年仍会漂泊，休眠仓也无法支撑他们的生命延续到母星自我修复完成的那一天，历史里万丈高楼街道喧嚣他们永远也无法亲眼看到。

但那都无关紧要了。

这个时代从前绝望，念故土的人心思都被责任占满，没有人去爱，可总有人想。

爱意镌刻入骨，像是人类灵魂的本能。

有人愿意等，而有人因为那一份等待，终会醒来。

Earth-1961年，人类第一次离开母星进入太空，Milky-1884年，摇篮计划自组织起历时1733年完满告终，为此丧生的发现者难计其数，人类回归故乡。

母星的命名沿用历史，发现者仍在远航，试图探寻空白年的往事，还原真相，找回游离在银河中的人类和遗失的文明。

新一任领袖延续历史，仍未给暂居星球命名，却将这场寻找计划命名为“Apollo*”，以此致敬这兜转而漫长的探索与流离。

-E N D -

TIMELINE：

\- A0071遭遇意外，肖战展开Norns的远距观测：Milky1849，肖战25岁

\- A0082发现Norns星系，陆秋还死亡，肖战重伤：Milky1851，肖战27岁

\- 王一博出生：Milky1858，肖战沉睡第七年

\- 王一博15岁溜进休眠室：Milky1873，肖战沉睡第22年

\- 新A1063编队寻回古银河系坐标，王一博陷入沉睡：Milky1884，肖战28岁，王一博26岁

\- 王一博醒来：Milky1888，肖战32岁，王一博26岁

FOOTNOTES:

*Apollo：阿波罗，古希腊神话中的光明与预言之神；1969年7月20日，阿波罗计划实现人类首次月球漫步，今年是第50年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABOUT:
> 
> \- 写到6的时候我想完蛋，可能要分上中下，但真好，我这次没有一拖拖成大长篇——可是剧情脱轨了（不过不可惜，我这次意外更喜欢脱了轨的剧情）。罢辽，我每次都这样，就好比欲拒还迎本来只是一个段子，给我写成了连载，无语。
> 
> \- 这篇的梗是去年夏天想的，拖到现在才心惊胆战地写，依然硬伤和逻辑问题很多，不得不再次强调我这篇不是科幻，是星际幻想。一直以来好像不管什么cp，我写文都不爱太程式化套路化，我是一个好喜欢走剧情的人，算好也不算。但这篇为了不那么原耽，也为了不出现太多bug，我认真考虑过后弱化了剧情，还是以感情线为主了。可惜逻辑线依然要顺，感情线的细节处理又不到位，两头没顾上，仓促得很。纠结很久决定先发出来，换换脑子再考虑修补修补。（我看这篇文档十来天了，头也大了，立刻就改会腻）
> 
> \- 其实这个背设我想了很久，写起来真的太难了，结束的时候我一拍脑袋，拿一个足够写大长篇的背设去写万字小短文不难才怪呢。剧情只能在对话和回忆里交代，一半的内容要去交代背景（如果提前写在summary里好像又差点意思），场景也难切，甚至还得开金手指（我努力用原创角色化解了一部分，我不是一个喜欢开金手指的人）。好在完成啦，虽然已经阵亡。
> 
> \- 本来是想在7月20号一发完的一个小短篇，结果拖到现在。废话和乱七八糟的注释还挺多哈，抱歉抱歉。这个梗吃力不讨好，难写又小众，但我还是很喜欢这篇瑕疵文的。
> 
> \- 希望大家喜欢星际文，宇宙很迷人。


	3. Chapter 3

♫ ：Encounter | Divine Attraction

Four

辛德瑞拉。

王一博嗤笑，俗且幼稚。

一旁这位强行入队的队员光明正大无所事事，毫无外来成员的自觉，翘着二郎腿百无聊赖，留意到队长不屑的表情，找到乐子一般，立刻道：“你有什么不满。”

王一博低头研究飞行路线，闻言手指一顿，抬头看向肖战：“小孩才看童话。”

“我60了，也看童话，”这人一会儿功夫又给自己长了一岁，大言不惭，“灰姑娘不好看吗？”

“哪里好看。”

“辛德瑞拉在仙女的帮助下瞒过后母去了舞会见到王子，”肖战撑着头开始讲故事，“但仙女才不是什么好人，舞会还没结束，她就变回那个阁楼里的灰姑娘，被嫉妒的后母和姐姐骂咧着拖拽回家。”

王一博皱眉。

“所有人都在指责她的欺骗，辛德瑞拉成为众矢之的。但孤独和煎熬没有持续太久，王子找到了她。然后虽然辛苦，但他们一起找到了真相，证明了自己——苦尽甘来。”

“版本很多，”王一博瞟了他一眼，“没听过你这个。”

“一位前辈告诉我的，他以前有个女儿，”肖战枕着胳膊笑了笑，“看来你是看过童话的嘛。”

漂泊纪的人们，寿命都不长，尤其是发现者。三十二年前的前辈，还活着的可能性非常微渺了。

王一博抿唇，刚想说什么，手指蜷了蜷，却无意碰到肖战先前没有完全关闭的投影。

影像启动，他看到昨天的自己气力全无，躺在破损的仓内，明明没多少气息尚存，却好似无声叹了长长的一口气：“很遗憾，再见。”

肖战也看到了，有一瞬的怔愣。

他垂了眼，那副总漫不经心的模样掩了起来，食指和拇指揉捻着耳珠，沉默。

那些录像浓缩了男孩临死前的时光，没什么间隙地放送，恍惚让肖战觉得，他真的认识了王一博七十五天这么久。

七十五天是什么概念呢，它对永恒的银河来讲微不足道，却是人短暂一生里难去忽视的一段日子，足够陌生人变成挚友，健硕的年轻人变得形销骨立，或是习惯一场令人惋惜的生死。

死到临头了。

王一博当时一定这么想。

他解散队伍私闯禁区，就该想到出了意外必然不可能有人能收到求救信号。

王一博这个人，看起来就和无措，慌张一类的词靠不上边。

他落地那会儿烦躁，后面依旧是冷静模样，陷入绝境的七十五天里从来没有焦虑和暴躁，只是平静又理智，他该是习惯了收敛情绪的。

信号中断那天他没什么波动，只淡淡说，发射器坏了，比我想的要早一点。到真快死的时候，他才显现那么点儿孩子气的懊恼。

他不会不知道，如果放弃T-B375的探测，那几支高浓度的营养液其实够他在这儿呆两个月。

他是做好了死亡的准备的。

到了再也没法支撑的那一天，他才说很遗憾，再见。

遗憾，肖战当然理解这种遗憾。

25岁，真的很年轻，放在任何一个年代都算英年早逝。他自己受重伤躺在血泊里时，也就27岁。

可未必只因为如此。

肖战暂时没法去探寻缘由，只是听见这句话，顿时没了别的心思，扬不起唇角，说不出话，心绪压抑，似乎有什么不可抗力在推着他去触碰那团黑雾。

他听了竟然心痛。

可他才认识这位不怎么近人情的队长，不是吗。

王一博比他要早从回忆里抽出神来，看肖战二郎腿仍旧翘得老高，拧了眉毛：“队员不要在飞船上好吃懒做。”

肖战回神，眨眨眼：“队长虽然暂时是你，但飞船还是我的。”

“你既然编进1063，”王一博面不改色，“飞船就该是我的了。”

肖战恍然大悟似的点头：“好有道理，看来回暂居星得和领袖谈谈负责人的问题。”

说着他喊了一声：“辛德瑞拉。”

小AI格外积极，甚至显出拟人投影，是一位穿着长裙的小公主，提着裙摆转了个圈：“我在呢。”

王一博：“……”

他只当肖战那点莫名其妙又幼稚的胜负欲被勾起来，要跟他显摆自己这位队员还有主控权，嗤笑一声，不再理他，闷了头调整线路。

肖战本就是刻意，看他不屑一顾，笑了一声。

他只犹豫了一会儿，就暗自在心里给了王一博辛德瑞拉的最高控制权。

事关重大，连辛德瑞拉都严肃起来。

“确认您的选择吗？”

“嗯。”

“鉴于您是创建者，即使您执行这项操作，我将依然永远优先服从您的命令。”

“当然，你可是我的AI。”

“需要我立刻告知他吗？”

“不需要，有机会我会说。”

真冲动，肖战淡淡想，怎么能凭直觉这样胡来。

但他竟然不怎么后悔。

王一博确认好路线，把驾驶权交给辛德瑞拉，靠在椅上盯着肖战，似乎在琢磨什么。

肖战被他盯得浑身起毛，皱眉道：“怎么。”

王一博盯人盯得坦荡荡，也没找理由，反倒像是终于吸引了肖战注意似的，很干脆道：“只是想问一件事。”

“讲。”

“三十二年前，你们在Norns到底遇到了什么？”

肖战有一瞬的僵硬。

如非必要，他其实不大愿意提及那段经历，那一次的全员死亡很大程度上要归因于他的预判失误，他一直在悔过。

王一博观察他反应，看他久久没有出声，道：“你能救我没那么巧合，我大概能猜到你在这里的原因。”

肖战看着他，不说话。

“我能帮你。”

飞船在暗色里航行，偶尔有天体碎片飘荡而过。

三十二年前的那艘飞船早就成了碎片，这一艘不过是他出发前复刻出来的模拟仓，但即便过了这么久，当时一行人前往未知星系的情形还历历在目。

肖战还记得，当时船上有八个人。

“Norns的发现不是巧合，其实是因为一位前辈。”

“他叫陆秋还，我跟你提过，他有一个女儿，现在在实验基地做观测。如果没有这些年，她该叫我叔叔的。”

Five

最早发现Norns星系的并不是A0082编队，而是陆秋还早期在的A0071。

星系团似海上岛屿，如果Norns是类日星系，那么团内毗邻星系存在类日星系甚至古银河系的可能性就更高。

A0071谨慎，只是对星系团进行了编号和初步观测，并没有公之于众，决定暗中出发确认。没想到途中却出了意外，0071的成员非死即伤，陆秋还伤势较轻，痊愈后被编入了肖战所在的A0082.

王一博皱眉：“意外？”

“没你想的那么复杂，的确是意外，”肖战摇头苦笑，“撞上了一颗速度极快的小行星，避不开，只能临时脱舱，还是慢了。飞船彻底毁了，坐标没了。”

“你找到了。”

肖战点头：“陆秋还伤好后要二次出发，我没同意，坚持在基地进行了两年的远距细致观测，当时观测的主要负责人是陆秋还的妻子。”

“所以Norns的危险系数，你们是出发前就了解的。”

“对。”

“危险还去？”

“第一个类日星系。”

王一博沉默了，也是出于这个原因，即便知道Norns星系的危险，领袖还是派了一个个编队进行实地探测。

“领袖当时毫不知情？”

“……是。”

王一博看了肖战一眼，黑色瞳仁泛着凉意，就差没把“胆大包天不知死活”八个大字写在脸上。

肖战只笑了笑：“你也瞒了事，彼此而已。不用这么看我。”

肖战骨节分明的手指在扶手上慢吞吞游走，他低着头，额发有些遮住眉眼：“我们出发的时候，陆秋还和妻子说，等到了秋天，要带着好消息回来看她。”

名叫秋还，就许了诺说要秋天回来。

他当做浪漫，但暂居星哪有四季，不过是模拟器构建的假象，谁又知道遥遥之外的地球究竟身处哪个季节。

不论怎么说，陆秋还没能在暂居星的秋天回来。母女二人只在冬季等回了浑身鲜血，险些脑死亡的肖战。而唯一的幸存者一睡三十二年，他的妻子直到离世也没能知道陆秋还到底遇到了什么。

“怎么出的事？”

“病毒。”

Norns星系的确危险，但在他们当时长达两年的观测中，有一颗星球是可以暂时停留的。

“H-3170，我们观测显示它有动态局部风暴，只要远离星球上的强酸性热湖，地面的安全系数其实并不低。但出事了。”

灾难总是由一件不起眼的小事而起。

一行八人落地不久遇到了风暴，肖战测了风力，思索一番觉得问题不大，没要求退回舱内。他们找到了避风的山洞，但躲避时出了一阵慌乱，陆秋还的头盔被飞石划破了一道痕迹，肖战本想暂停探测，陆秋还却制止，及时用胶水黏合好，没当回事。

变故是在夜里发生的，陆秋还失明了。

红血丝——或者说蠕动的红色异物，从眼白逐渐吞噬他的瞳仁，他的双目只剩一片血红。陆秋还感受不到疼痛，只觉得浑身酸痒，慢慢地，他的经脉都泛上红色。

肖战立即中止了探测行动，把陆秋还隔离起来。他们不敢返回暂居星，怕带来致命传染，只能待在飞船上，研究红眼病毒。

但没来得及了解太多，受感染的人在变多，样本不足，资源不足，数据不足，医疗不足。

时间不足。

陆秋还是第32天彻底死去的——或者说是消失。他的身体一天天僵化萎缩，红色从经脉逐渐溢出来，然后化成一摊血水，尸骨全无。辛德瑞拉每天都在汇报陆秋还的生命体征，肖战眼睁睁看着中年人不成人形，却清楚地知道他仍活着。

第八天的时候，他跟肖战说，战战，冷静，你叔没怕过什么事，你也不该怕。

第十天他说，肖战，不准自责。

然后他再也说不出话了。

飞船里能用的抗体他们逐一试过，能想的办法通通践行，毫无作用，阻碍不了任何人的死亡。最后只剩下三个人的时候，肖战的眼白也泛上一丝红色，他被送到分舱里隔离起来。

停留在Norns眼下已经毫无意义，队员不是没想过回去暂居星，就连辛德瑞拉也提议返程，却被肖战坚决制止。

暂时没受感染的两位队员商量一番，决定先离开Norns。肖战感受着体内微妙的蠕动和痒痛感，没再反对。

但没想到，飞船在星际跃迁时却出了意外，毁了。

“怎么回事？”

“过了跃迁点以后，系统忽然出现问题，没飞出多久，炸了。”肖战情绪平淡，“我的记忆中断，没有然后了。”

“但既然你受了感染，为什么没死？”

“不知道。”肖战默了默，“醒来后我问过当年的医生，也看过报告，颅内病毒感染是真的，但不是未知病毒，只是一种棘手的高级病毒。”

“它可能受到什么影响，变异了。”

Six

王一博低着头沉思，却听到隐约的抽噎，他以为肖战在哭，愣了愣，抬头看过去，却见肖战恰好也怔然盯着自己。

四目相对，都有些错愕。

肖战想起什么看向角落，穿着公主裙的小姑娘坐着垂泪，身上泛着投影的淡蓝色光芒。

王一博：“……”

他额角险些抽筋：“你的AI不好好开船，为什么坐在这里哭？”

小姑娘抱着膝盖，脸皱成一团：“辛德瑞拉只是，有些难过。真是感人又伟大的故事。”

肖战轻微拧眉：“一个AI，学人还挺像。怎么不学点好？”

“……你的AI词库该丰富一下了。”

王一博向队员挑刺：“讲话尴尬，还不敬业。”

“是吗。”肖战不屑一顾，已经在套太空服，“看看窗外，这位队长。”

飞船的窗外早已不是壮丽的星云和天体碎片，而是一片冷灰色，像是冻土平原。

辛德瑞拉不哭了，抹抹不存在的眼泪站起来干活。

“辛德瑞拉温馨提醒您，飞船安全降落T-A270，地表温度-72℃，无未知射线与病毒，无极端天气，安全系数7.8，确认无误。临走时不要忘记随身携带探测仪，注意防寒。请二话不说为本次暖心服务评五分。”

王一博不想评分，二话不说出了舱门：“你的AI是不是有病。”

肖战迈开长腿，三两步就追上，下意识护在王一博身前：“废什么话。”

“有个问题，”王一博道，“飞船炸了，你的AI呢？”

“毁了吧。”肖战抿唇，“现在这个也是升级复刻的版本，虽然沿用了外观，但早就不是之前的系统了。”

王一博点点头，没再说什么。

探测中为了方便，他们暂时给这两颗星球所在的星系命名“Pharos[灯塔]”。

Pharos是一个极端类日星系，可惜却没能孕育出第二个地球。

发光的中心恒星温度不够高，围绕它的小行星们或是过近或是过远，没有哪一颗像母星那样有合适的距离。

人类探索宇宙已经不止万年，千百代传承下来，逐渐觉得，地球像是宇宙和人类结下的一个可遇不可求的奇妙缘分。

新编的1063双人小队急着去Norns，志不在此，只对星系进行了初步的踩点探测，没想到收获已经不小了。

Pharos虽然也不是古银河系，但毕竟找到了两千年前人类的存在痕迹，可以登陆的星球上也有能供暂居星开采的资源，意外顺利。

只是探测虽顺畅，他们深埋心底的疑惑却越来越深。

“两千年前，他们为什么会选择在T-B375定居，如果决定留在这个星系，375绝对不是最好的选择。”

“未必，如果别无选择呢。”肖战想起三十二年前的飞船爆炸，忽然道，“你是怎么到这的？”

“我要去的是Norns，”王一博早觉察出古怪，“跃迁时飞船出了故障，结果降落在了Pharos。”

王一博想起什么愣了愣，忽然道：“我们不能先去Norns，要先回去一趟暂居星。”

肖战神色并不意外，却不吭声。

王一博看着他：“32年前，A0086跃迁故障，炸毁；两个月前，A1063跃迁故障，落点差错，坠毁。” 

“领袖把Norns星系群设为禁区之前，没有一支探测队伍生还，你猜其中跃迁故障有多少？”

“跃迁点有异常，没那么简单，需要集中模拟观测。”

肖战终究没说什么，只是点头，语气轻却果断：“回暂居星。”

他们在跃迁点附近停下，让辛德瑞拉先进行了一次扫描。

“有结果吗？”

“捕捉到微弱能量波动，数值过小，无法采样记录。”

肖战的手指在扶手上习惯性敲击，他看着王一博：“敢走吗，队长。”

“还能不走吗。”

王一博淡淡，在预设里输入暂居星的坐标，他舌尖在口腔里绕了一周，顶顶上颚，扭头看向肖战。

“放心，不会死。”

肖战笑了笑，撑着头，觉得有意思：“怎么说。”

“直觉。”王一博看着前方的黑暗，眯了眯眼，拉动操杆，“辛德瑞拉，走了。”

飞船加速向着虚空而去，在无形中似是遇到阻力，随之以更大的助推力摆脱了束缚，随后一连跳出几个安全的跃迁点，稳在了禁区之外。

肖战吹了个口哨，像是忘了自己是怎么来到这里：“赌场天才。”

王一博不置可否，忽然道：“有个问题。”

肖战皱了眉：“你问题怎么那么多？”

“如果我也在认识你的第一天就看了你两个月的影像记录，”王一博面无表情，“我保证一言不发。”

“我昨天问你，是不是了解暂居星的情况，你说没来得及。你醒了以后，除了领袖，真的没见过别人么？”

肖战想起暂居星的流言蜚语，沉默一会儿，勾勾唇：“怎么会一点也不知道，猜也猜到了。傻逼么。”

“肖战。”

王一博喊他名字，肖战听惯了他口中的“这位队员”，陡然听到自己名字有些不适应，愣了愣，抬头。

“我不知道你醒来以后听到了多少，但Norns的发现不可能一无是处。”

“相信我吗。”

过了很久，也许只是一瞬，肖战笑了。

“信啊。”他手指微动，却没能做出完整动作，“这些年，你不是一直在求证吗。”

王一博神色僵了一僵，不自觉舔舔唇角，凶道：“屁。”

Seven

A1063双人小队回了暂居星，却没能找到领袖，他因为过劳昏迷三天了。

肖战隔着疗养室的玻璃看他，眉头皱了许久。

他还没进休眠仓的时候，领袖小他七岁，那时候他还没坐到这个位置，整天一副文文弱弱的模样，眼神却总是坚定，资料库里向来一呆就是一整天，肖战知道他对母星的向往。

没想到一睡几十年，瘦弱的小青年已经接下了重担。两个人一起长大，他却先肖战一步变老了。

肖战仍在出神，王一博却留意到身后的长廊走来一位穿着白大褂的女人，三十来岁，她本来是温柔长相，眉目却并不平和。

王一博一下子皱起眉，看了眼肖战。

女人走到肖战身边站定，她看了看疗养室里安静躺着的领袖，忽而扭头看他：“肖战。”

肖战侧头，不明原因地，看着眼前这位从未谋面的女士有些呆愣，甚至不自觉地后退了一步。

“我是陆冬知。”

只是一句话，肖战脸色煞白，微颤的手指不自觉背到身后。

王一博攥紧了肖战有些抖的手腕，不动声色拦在他身前，尊敬道：“陆组长。”

他还没来得及往下说，肖战便松开了他的桎梏，暗自平复着呼吸，认真看着面前眉眼有些熟悉的中年女人。

温和五官是像她母亲的，也依稀能看出陆秋还的模子。

从前只到他大腿的小姑娘现在却已经到能做他长辈的年纪了，肖战难得张口无言，他下了很大决心，才说：“抱歉，你的父亲……”

陆冬知却摇头：“我大致能推断出来是因为病毒，家母其实也能，只是你一个人回来，又一直不醒。她不能知道具体的内情，其实也……不忍心知道。”

她颈项间戴着一条钻石细链，说话间手指忍不住在上摩挲。

肖战挪了目光过去，明了：“是她的骨灰。”

这个时代的人们有太多遗憾，无处为家，难以为爱，鲜有人愿意就此葬身银河里的未知星球，大多选择死后将骨灰制成钻石，无依的人封进瓶里，有亲眷就代为保藏。

死后也在等。

有人闲时笑谈，称这是绝处浪漫。

可发现者不是暂居星的定居民，他们要死就死在银河，也许有未知辐射的遗体会永远留在太空，好多年后分解成粒子，成云飘荡。这是许多发现者一生的遗憾。

女士不知道陆秋还的遗体究竟如何，她遵从本心，也愿意承载丈夫的心意，淡然却坚定地等待有朝一日的归乡。

陆冬知冲他笑了笑，言语间带着一家人都有的书香气，肖战对此格外熟悉：“我提起父亲的事，只是想传达家母临终前的嘱托。她有句话，让我代为传达——若有幸醒来，不必介怀。”

不必介怀，她已经提前很多年做好了准备。

他们生来被烙印下自己的使命，愿意为此奉献一切。

肖战眨眨眼，他眼眶有些湿，站在原地不知所措，深深鞠了一躬。

“不用这样的。”陆冬知扶了扶他，换了话题，叙旧，“你走时我太小，记不得你的脸，但家里有你们的照片。”

陆秋还是爱摆弄老古董的人，自己捯饬了一台老时候的相机，他总以为，时间定格的瞬间，要拿在手中才有留存的实感。

王一博察言观色，看她不像要为难肖战的样子，想要先行离开，却被陆冬知喊住，“你也不用回避，我还有事情跟你讲。”

肖战这才后知后觉，王一博似乎本就认识陆冬知。

“你醒来的事情，暂居星本来没人知道，领袖封了消息，”陆冬知提醒肖战，“但这次你回来的突兀，大家应该都知道了。”

肖战摇摇头，示意没关系。

“我传承母志，一直在做Norns的观测工作。Norns在的星系信号传递一直艰难，那些遇难编队的遭遇，我们也只能慢慢去找，搜集不全。这方面的工作暂时还跟不上。”

“王一博早前觉察到一些跃迁点的问题，我发现的确有些端倪，故障频率有些太高了。”

肖战结束跟陆冬知的交谈已经是暂居星的深夜。

王一博一路跟着他，似乎没什么要回自己住处的意思，肖战挑眉：“我们还没熟到这个地步吧，队长。”

“只是送你。”

肖战知道他在担心什么，忍不住笑了：“大家对我的恶意，倒也不至于到半夜偷袭的地步。”

王一博装作不闻，只是依旧跟着走。

“你的AI应该跟飞船一起坏死在T-B375了。这段时间我们都在暂居星，你可以趁着时间复刻一下。”

“不用。”

肖战看他回得果断，有些诧异。

“辛德瑞拉就挺好。”

肖战的故事王一博记在心里了，他说，苦尽甘来。

这个寓意很好。

肖战却拧眉：“你还赖上我了？”

王一博白眼，掉头就走：“到了。”

肖战看着他过分清瘦，显得有些冷漠的背影，稀奇。

这位队长竟然知道他住在哪里。

“有个问题。”

肖战学他说话。

王一博回头，静静看着他。

“你认识陆冬知，是因为你一直在调查Norns，是吗？”

王一博点头。

“为什么？”

王一博不回答。

“多久了？”

“没多久。”

肖战靠在自家门前，抱着胳膊看他，半晌笑了笑，轻声道：“平心而论，你觉得我真的很了解你么，王一博。”

Eight

领袖醒来是三天后的事情。

肖战和王一博去疗养室探望，看他脸色苍白如纸，冷笑：“年轻时候不怕死就算了，现在明知道自己活不长，也无所谓是吧。”

领袖却不在意，捧着水杯平心静气地说：“咱俩谁也劝不动谁，这一点几十年前就知道，有什么好气的。”

听起来特别理所当然，肖战手指敲敲太阳穴，不说话了。

领袖还躺着就进入了工作状态，刚醒来就已经听人报了Pharos星系的事情，心里也不可思议，中年人眼里竟然闪光：“确定了，是空白年的残骸吗？”

“是。”王一博接话，“古迹的探测和鉴定不是我们的专长，还要等星系跃迁稳定后，您派别的编队继续探测。”

“我听陆组长说了Norns跃迁点异常的事情，她讲的不太详细。”领袖皱眉，“具体怎么回事？”

“这次来就是要说这个。”肖战开口了，语气仍是有些冷，“跃迁点有重大发现。”

就好像是一扇透明门，常规的跃迁点可以在边界内任意穿梭，去往固定的星系，但这一扇却不同。

它依然透明，却在无限的边界上只能从有限的洞口出入，甚至极有可能，不同的洞口对应了不同的星系。

“这只是推断，还没证实，陆组长还在观测。但这件事我们会负责到底。”

领袖看王一博态度坚决，点点头没说什么，只是问道：“你提交的发现报告里，为什么不写编队，只写了你和肖战两个人的名字？”

肖战愣了愣：“你什么时候提交的名单？”

“编队因为个人原因解散了，”王一博没什么表情：“我只是实事求是。”

“撤掉我的名字，”肖战抱着胳膊提要求，显出一点早些年还是队长时候的果厉来，“不管编队里有几个人，写你的编队就好。”

王一博靠在窗边装没听见，无动于衷。

肖战冷了脸：“听不懂人话？”

他还欲说些什么，领袖却道：“好了，这件事我会处理。王一博，你先出去吧。”

王一博看了一眼肖战不悦的脸，没什么反应，走了。

肖战沉默，他看了眼领袖拿个水杯都会颤颤巍巍的手，忽然恼火。

“一个不怕死，一个不怕骂，你们能有人让我省心么？”

“我留你，不就是为了帮你省点心么。”领袖放下水杯，“听说，你在调查王一博？”

“陆冬知告诉你的？”肖战只愣了一下，大方承认：“是，别告诉他。”

“有什么结果吗？”

肖战摸摸鼻子，安静下来：“他父母都是发现者，去的很早。”

“其实查不到太多，记录都规规矩矩的，”他有些难觉的烦躁，“看不出来他小时候这么安分。”

“只是有一点我比较在意，他17岁的时候，不知道什么原因，被学校记了处分。”

“这件事。”领袖笑了，“他父亲跟我是老朋友，我一直很关照他，所以有些耳闻。”

“他和编队的人打群架，这个你应该知道，但没查到具体原因。当时的确没人清楚，但我后来找编队里的小朋友问了一下。”

“听说，是因为那些人在谈论0082的失败探测，他们骂了你。”

肖战好一会儿没说话，忽然嗤笑道：“就这个，没了？”

“嗯。”领袖理所当然点头，“我还以为，你想知道的，就是你和他的关系。”

肖战从疗养室出来，意外发现王一博没走。

他垂着头靠在角落，被五个男生团团围住，乍一看挺弱势，仔细才发觉这位弱势男孩连头发梢都带着不耐烦。

“队长，你这样，让我们心里怎么想？”有一位男生控诉，“你解散队伍我们莫名其妙，原来是自己去探测Pharos。”

“我说过，Pharos的发现只是偶然。”

“哪有那么多偶然？跟你一起的还是肖战，”男生振振有辞，“你是不是早知道他已经醒了？这么多年你没看到Norns是什么情况？多少人因为他死在路上了？你没看到大家对他都是什么态度？拿到功劳的怎么也不能是他。”

王一博本来要走，闻言站住了，黑色的连体制服被他穿得格外有距离感，他没动手，但男生显然畏惧。

“第一，偶然就是偶然，没有那么多垃圾话可讲；第二，大家的态度不是我的态度，Norns现在的价值不是它以后的价值；第三，人命不是这样算的，不要再说肖战，他就是有功。”

“麻烦有点长进，”他最后冷淡看了男生一眼，“你疑神疑鬼的习惯什么时候才能改。”

但王一博才挪开目光就愣了，肖战抱着胳膊在疗养所的门口看戏，见他发现，懒洋洋走过来，打了个哈欠。

“我躺了挺久，对暂居星现在的队员素质不太清楚，原来就是这样。”

“质疑队长，辱骂前辈，”肖战在挑衅的男生面前站定，否定地摇了摇食指，“不太好哦。” 

“下次再让我看到你们把他围在角落，我就没有今天这么好说话了。”

小队员一溜烟都散了，肖战看了王一博一眼，忽然道：“听说你以前打群架？”

王一博想起什么黑了脸：“没有的事。”

“学点话术，”肖战谆谆教诲，竟然格外耐心，“年轻人不要动不动就生气。”

“……知道了。”

“我跟你说过，不用报我的名字。你交报告之前，不跟队员讲一声吗？这么听不进话，难怪你的小队员都对你不太满意。”

“我觉得要。”王一博不想继续这个话题，问他，“那天晚上，你让我平心而论。”

平心而论，你觉得我真的很了解你吗？

王一博忽然笑了笑，笑得肖战忘了眨眼。

“如果你不了解，为什么把辛德瑞拉的最高控制权给我，这位前辈。”

肖战发愣：“我还没说，你怎么知道的？”

“不告诉你。”

Nine

肖战和王一博再出发的时候，已经是约莫一年后了。

陆冬知花了半年时间通过观测的数据推演出了六个穿梭点的位置，每一个落点连接的的确是不同的星系。

前往Pharos的编队成功降落了那么几支，也陆续带回了新消息，慢慢似乎在证实，两千年前的先辈们，也是因为跃迁故障，才迫降在T-B375这颗不算适合生存的星球。

而这就愈发让人觉得，那些穿梭点所连接的背后，正有他们寻找几千年的那颗星球。

“落点的数据我传给你们了，但难免会有落差。”临行前陆冬知叮嘱，犹豫道，“谨慎决定。”

“一起死吗。”

肖战往身上套制服，跨坐在副座上，向王一博笑着发出友好邀约。

王一博只看他一眼，将飞船驶离了暂居星。

三十三年后终于重返Norns，肖战讲不清自己的心绪。他不知道自己会不会死在那里，也并不在意这个，他只是迫切地想再回到那个地方，即使他不会找到尸体，不会看到残骸，救不回早已消逝的故人。

飞船在逐渐靠近跃迁点，王一博明显感到肖战有些亢奋，他皱了皱眉，侧头看他一眼，手指下意识蜷缩。

肖战没留意他的小动作，隐约看到目的地，正准备侧头跟王一博说什么，却听他唤了一声辛德瑞拉。肖战一愣，来不及反应，便感到颈后一阵刺痛，随后麻痹感遍布了全身。

他无法动弹了。

“王一博，你什么意思？”

肖战总是懒散，漫不经心的模样，王一博没听过他用这么冷的声音讲话，只好沉默。

他知道肖战等今天等了多久，知道自己触了肖战的底线。

“药剂给我。”

王一博不理会，闷头在身上穿戴太空服，检查设备。

肖战得不到回应，气得笑，又喊辛德瑞拉：“你之前怎么说？你将永远优先服从我的命令？”

辛德瑞拉回应很快，一贯欢快的女声也低沉严肃起来：“很抱歉。首先，你并未在王一博队长的指令下达前对我下达命令；其次，辛德瑞拉主观上赞同王一博队长的选择理由。”

肖战愣了愣，终于觉察出不对：“我记得我没有给你载入高阶意识系统。”

“队长，”这是肖战苏醒以来辛德瑞拉第一次喊他队长，“三十二年可以改变很多事情。”

当年的事情，悔恨的不止肖战。

辛德瑞拉的系统从来就不是肖战醒来后升级复刻，而是从来就没有彻底死亡。

跃迁故障发生的那一瞬间，她已经感受到了飞船的异常，在演算出的72种应对方法中，选择了唯一有生还几率的方案。

她分离了一部分意识出来，随着肖战的分舱一起，借着飞船炸毁的反冲力，逃离生天。

船舱在太空漂泊了一段时间，终于被途经的编队发现，带回了暂居星。

肖战躺进了休眠室沉睡不醒，辛德瑞拉则在破损的船舱里，不停歇地重复检测Norns上的数据记录，一点点产生了高阶意识，自我修复。

三十二年的时间让她的核心系统里生出名为后悔的情绪，她本该探测到红眼病毒的存在。

事实上她的确察觉到不对，但在数据库分析中没有检测到对应生物，系统错乱了一秒，她没有对A0082的成员做出任何提醒，哪怕一句“小心未知病毒”。

而王一博则是在暂居星时发现了这件事，也知道了自己的权利。

有私心的人和有私心的AI心照不宣。

有人想保住肖战一条命，有人想赎罪。

良久没人说话，肖战笑了一声，打破沉寂。

“噢。”他点头，“原来是这样。”

好，AI也能自我成长，有主观思想，拥有赞同权，是吗？

王一博不吭声，只是起身将肖战抱了起来，往分舱里走，他能感到肖战的身体因为针剂的药性在颤抖，忍不住抱紧了一些。

“王一博。”肖战闭着眼，语气疲惫，“你知道的，我讨厌这样。”

“……讨厌无效。”

“你知道我一直想做什么。”

“我知道。”他把肖战轻放在床上，“我说过我会帮你。”

“我从来没想过让你再去一次。”

这是十年前就做好的决定，肖战。

“保持通讯，如果落点数据有误差，我会根据性修改。你接应我。”

他最后看了一眼肖战，黑色瞳孔里再没了缱绻情绪，驾驶主舱向着跃迁点而去，冷静的声音通过通讯器传过来：“我不会出事，肖战，等我回来。我有话没说。”

Ten

A0082一定是最风光的一支发现者编队。

王一博从记事起，耳边萦绕的就是0082发现第一个类日星系的故事，就连AI讲的睡前读物也是这个。

那时候Norns的具体探测还在进行，人人都在夸赞0082编队迈出了漂泊年的第一个脚印，也许有生之年人类真的可以回到母星。

可后来的故事急转直下。

一波又一波的发现者在探测中尸骨无存却难找到缘由，领袖皱着眉，彻夜难眠，第二天再派一批新的队伍赴死。

人们手里紧抓的希望落地摔了粉碎。一时间谣言四起，大家叹息着人命不值，开始不满，A0082究竟为什么要去规划外的星系冒险。

甚至揣测起那位唯一存活的队长，究竟为什么活了下来。

十来岁的王一博不与人争辩，他那时候还讲不出太大的道理，只是讨厌这样落井下石的假悲悯行径，每每看着人们窃窃私语，沉下脸来。

唯一存活的那位队长，要是醒过来，难道不会痛苦吗？

休眠仓也是有副作用的，王一博问过自己的AI，休眠中的人意识陷入沉睡，冰冷却依然能渗到骨缝里去。

他15岁偷偷溜去过休眠室一次，那里躺着的都是重伤不醒的英雄们，休眠仓棺材一般整齐排列满室，死寂无声。

他一列列找过去，看到了肖战的名字。电子证签上是肖战的编队与模样，照片里的大男孩笑得满脸阳光。只是这么看着，你真要以为他人生坦荡，无波无浪。

王一博蹲坐在休眠仓前，摸着肖战凸出的名字笔画，想不出那些刺耳的流言被他醒来后听到的样子。

那时候肖战已经躺了二十二年。

还好你现在醒不过来。

王一博看着透明仓内肖战苍白的面容和紧闭的双眼，想起休眠室外的争议。

但你什么时候醒来？

等到我也27岁的时候，你会不会醒来？

于是二十五岁的王一博在T-B375看到那位带着笑意的年轻人，真正傻眼了。

肖战似乎和他想象里阳光的模样并不相同，他懒散，笑盈盈，偶尔的眼神甚至有些冷漠。

可王一博单方面认识肖战许多年，他知道，肖战是多么温暖的一个人。

不一样，但他还是很喜欢。

肖战三小时后才恢复身体知觉，王一博已经进了一号落点。

他隔着信号，清晰听到那头飞船巨大的噪声，像是遭受了严重撞击，辛德瑞拉的声音有些不太清晰。

“王一博？”

“没事。”

“NCR-7581，极端类日星系，安全系数6，确认并非古银河系。”

王一博在喘气，半晌有些艰难道：“肖战，一号落点数据误差较大，但在可控范围内。飞船左侧损毁严重，我让辛德瑞拉同步给你具体记录，数据再调。”

“接下来，是二号。”

“NCR-7582，极端类日星系……确认并非古银河系。”

肖战听得出飞船在不断受损，只是程度不同，他不知道王一博有没有受伤，冷着脸听对面在跃迁点不断穿梭，手头调整数据和记录，手指仍在颤抖。

他眼神掠过本该同步王一博主舱画面的屏幕，闭了闭眼，压下心底想要骂人的情绪。

到了四号落点，飞船的降落已经不太能控制。他似乎降落在某颗星球，气冲不稳，通讯器那头传来很大一声撞击，隐约有碎片落地声，王一博喉中溢出一声闷哼。

肖战终于忍不住了：“王一博，你是不是有病。”

但对面许久没有回应，倒是有一股细微的风声传了过来。

那股声音像是从缝隙里钻过，有些变了调，在损坏严重的通讯器里不太清晰，却被肖战准确捕捉到。

他敏感觉出一丝不同，按捺不住心里那股乱撞的焦迫感。

“辛德瑞拉？”

“NCR-7584，正在匹配数据库资料。”

肖战愣了愣。

匹配什么？

“肖战，等等。”

王一博忍痛回了一句。

肖战下意识屏住呼吸，听到那头衣料的摩挲声，王一博似乎离开驾驶座，打开了舱门。

一瞬间，风雪呜咽声顺着电流传了过来。

他明明从未见过落雪，抬头看到的仍是黑暗银河里的星芒，听到声音时却觉得眼前似乎有了雪山的影子，好像迈一步就能听到靴子踩在雪地上的吱嘎声，肖战忍不住打了个激灵。

与此同时，辛德瑞拉的声音响起：

“数据对比完成，匹配度100％，NCR-7584确认为地球。”

“确定了吗？”

无人回答。

过了许久，王一博的声音从对面传来，带着冷冽和颤抖：“肖战，发送坐标。”

“隔了多远？”

“七次跃迁，十二个星系。”王一博很久才答话，“其实不算太远。”

的确不算太远，漫长时光里先辈们走到过更远的星系，却不是他们要找的归处。

这不算太远的距离花了一千多年走出去，又花一千多年摸回来。

银河系的直径是十万光年，不知不觉，人类已然在上千年中走出了亿万光年的距离。

肖战说不清心头情绪，他伸手摸了摸发酸的鼻子，却弯起了唇角，张口几次才道：“发了？”

他忍不住又问：“到底是不是真的？”

“……嗯。”

“真了不起，肖战。”

王一博声音里竟然有些温和，“你发现了回家的必经之路。”

肖战皱眉，下意识觉得不对：“王一博？”

那头却再没了声音。

“辛德瑞拉，把主舱镜头打开。”

“镜头损毁。”

肖战终于没忍住锤了桌子：“操他妈的王一博！你敢死试试看！”

王一博躺在飞船里，血色氤氲了视野，冷风吹进脖子，他看着眼前鹅毛大雪中的日落，恍然觉得不真实。

他想起自己在T-B375的第75天。

那一天他看了两次日出日落，如同前面的74天一样，信号依旧中断，营养液已然断绝，损坏的休眠仓断绝了他的退路，他但凡意识昏沉一些，也许就再也醒不过来了。

他那时觉得好遗憾。

他直到短暂的生命结束，也没能见到摇篮计划终止的那一天，更遗憾的是，他没能等到自己27岁，没能等到肖战醒来。

可后来的一切都不可思议。

按理说，有人收到了茫茫宇宙里的微渺信号并且愿意跨越光年距离赶来这座枯竭的小行星，救一个也许已经死亡的人，不过是七千四百万分之一的概率。

他把过往的坏运气攒到了现在，等来了星海里的那道光芒，等来了生机。

等来了曙光，等来了肖战。

“辛德瑞拉，”他最后虚弱地开口，“麻烦尽量多留些时间，拜托了。”

Eleven

信号传出去已经过了52小时。

救援的编队正在陆续赶来，肖战听着那头细微的电流声，轻轻喊他。

“王一博。”

那头没有回音。

“你以为我猜不到你要说什么吗，小粉丝。”

“如果你醒不过来，我们就没有别的可能。”他顿了顿，“听到没。”

很久很久，电流里传来两声铝板的轻叩声。那声音细微却坚定，肖战险些错过，听到声响嗤笑一声。

他感恩王一博这时候还清醒，却一刻也不能松下眉头。

身后有飞船赶来，是A1063曾经的队员，肖战从对接口上了船舱，径直到主控室开始调整跃迁数据。

“跃迁点的新数据我留了一份在分舱，不等后面的编队了。我们先去救人。”

先前指责队长的男生没见过这么强势的，顿时不满：“哪有人上来就抢主控权的？”

肖战只侧头瞟了一眼，稳稳夺过了控杆：“抱歉，没时间给你们有异议。”

跃迁顺利，飞船运转正常。

肖战提了速，航向那颗隐约可见的蓝色星球。

有队员不断对比数据库的资料和眼前的星系，模型逐一和眼前的天体对应了起来。

收到消息的时刻没人不惊喜，但真正看到那颗星球，却没有表情能传达五味杂陈的心情。到了这一刻没人说话，只是愣然看着。

是银河系。

是母星。

肖战没做任何停留，只是盯着定位的红心，径直向着信号的源地而去，一边从通讯里联络辛德瑞拉。

“……辛德瑞拉？”

那头带着电流的女声微弱而断断续续：“颅内……出血量大，体……温过低，多处粉碎性骨折，生命指数……较低，因系统故障，难以测算数值。”

离冰原愈近，飞船还没停稳，肖战便仓促套好了太空服，顶着风雪便往那艘破损的飞船而去。

王一博就靠在主控室的驾驶座上昏迷不醒。太空服被他拿来御寒，只是已经损坏，起到的作用不大，有凝固的鲜血在发梢，眉宇间都是霜雪。

他这次不是孤注一掷，飞船上但凡没坏的东西，全都被他想方设法用来续命和保持通讯了。

伤员浑身因为骨折软绵，肖战不敢碰他，发颤的手指探向他的脉搏。

冰凉，却尚有跳动。

肖战松了口气，却瞧见王一博掌心的东西。

是一张照片，画面是白雪茫茫里的一轮落日。

他翻到背面，看到男孩的字迹：

肖战，肖战。

地球上仍是一片风雪茫茫，但我为你拍下了日落。

真实，无与伦比。

等我醒，一起去看。

傻兮兮的队长写了两次肖战的名字。

许是手指冻僵，很难着力，因此小心翼翼也免不了字迹扭曲，颤抖抖的一笔一划有些幼稚。

切。

肖战蹲在他身边，神色嫌弃的要命，手上却没敢用力去捏那张小小的相纸，甚至不自觉放慢呼吸呼吸。

都是跟谁学的，弄来这样的老古董。

他小心翼翼将王一博托起，安放进固定的外骨骼里。

“回家了。”

暂居星。

王一博被推进急救的第三天，终于有了动静。

医疗员见多了这样的伤员，习以为常，径直对紧张的肖战道：

“活的，没死。得进休眠室，快的话三四年，慢的话五六年。”

肖战松了口气，小声咒骂一句这么久，放下高悬的心，才感觉到疲惫似的，浑身骨头都麻了。

医疗员签着单，随口问：“他有没有家属？”

“队友算么？算的话有吧，”肖战靠在门边懒懒应声，简直快闭上眼，“我可是他唯一的队友了。”

“至于别的关系，”他笑了笑，“等他醒了再说。”

“什么别的关系？”

领袖在身后出了声，肖战吓一跳，回头看到他，勾了唇摆摆手：“你不用知道。”

中年人笑了笑，不置可否，语气里有些得意：“我猜到了。”

“那还问。”

老朋友话语里不客气，他也不生气，只是道：“后面有什么打算？”

“先睡个好觉，休息够了，去星球旅行。”

“要不要给你重编……”

“不用。”肖战冲着休眠室点点头，“等他呢。”

希望他的队长不要让他等待太久。

肖战没打算在休眠室门口多做逗留，往里瞧了一眼便要离开，却被领袖的声音喊住。

“看来他是个好队长。”

肖战先是想起王一博的恶行，咬了咬牙，然后又笑起来：“专制了点儿。”

但理性又强大，年轻还漂亮。

他再次看了眼领袖的白发，认真道：“你该退休了。”

领袖摇头失笑，也认真回应：“谢谢你，哥。”

他三十多年没喊肖战哥了。

肖战一阵头大，佯装嫌弃他的白发：“都一把年纪了，有你这么喊小年轻的？”

“照顾自己一点儿行不行？不要我下次回来，你已经入了土。”

“现在人死了不入土，你不要装老古董。”

肖战翻白眼，转身要走，领袖问：“去哪？”

“回去看看。”

看看队长拍给他的日落，顺便给他拍一张日出。

“那再见了。”领袖温温和和，只是看着肖战挥手的懒散背影消失在走廊的拐角，他拢起袖子，瞧了瞧窗外的流云，自语道，“是该退休了。”

Twelve

银河浩渺而瞬息万变，发现者有生之年都在游历，记住了它所有存在过的样子，从前敬畏，现在惊叹。

那颗水蓝色的星球重新出现在银河的轨迹里，浮萍扎了根，安抚了所有人的心。

这颗尚在沉睡的星球仍旧脆弱，这一代人有生之年仍会漂泊，休眠仓也无法支撑他们的生命延续到母星自我修复完成的那一天，历史里万丈高楼街道喧嚣他们永远也无法亲眼看到。

但那都无关紧要了。

这个时代从前绝望，念故土的人心思都被责任占满，没有人去爱，可总有人想。

爱意镌刻入骨，像是人类灵魂的本能。

有人愿意等，而有人因为那一份等待，终会醒来。

Earth-1961年，人类第一次离开母星进入太空，Milky-1884年，摇篮计划自组织起历时1733年完满告终，为此丧生的发现者难计其数，人类回归故乡。

母星的命名沿用历史，发现者仍在远航，试图探寻空白年的往事，还原真相，找回游离在银河中的人类和遗失的文明。

新一任领袖延续历史，仍未给暂居星球命名，却将这场寻找计划命名为“Apollo*”，以此致敬这兜转而漫长的探索与流离。

-E N D -

TIMELINE：

\- A0071遭遇意外，肖战展开Norns的远距观测：Milky1849，肖战25岁

\- A0082发现Norns星系，陆秋还死亡，肖战重伤：Milky1851，肖战27岁

\- 王一博出生：Milky1858，肖战沉睡第七年

\- 王一博15岁溜进休眠室：Milky1873，肖战沉睡第22年

\- 新A1063编队寻回古银河系坐标，王一博陷入沉睡：Milky1884，肖战28岁，王一博26岁

\- 王一博醒来：Milky1888，肖战32岁，王一博26岁

FOOTNOTES:

*Apollo：阿波罗，古希腊神话中的光明与预言之神；1969年7月20日，阿波罗计划实现人类首次月球漫步，今年是第50年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABOUT:
> 
> \- 写到6的时候我想完蛋，可能要分上中下，但真好，我这次没有一拖拖成大长篇——可是剧情脱轨了（不过不可惜，我这次意外更喜欢脱了轨的剧情）。罢辽，我每次都这样，就好比欲拒还迎本来只是一个段子，给我写成了连载，无语。
> 
> \- 这篇的梗是去年夏天想的，拖到现在才心惊胆战地写，依然硬伤和逻辑问题很多，不得不再次强调我这篇不是科幻，是星际幻想。一直以来好像不管什么cp，我写文都不爱太程式化套路化，我是一个好喜欢走剧情的人，算好也不算。但这篇为了不那么原耽，也为了不出现太多bug，我认真考虑过后弱化了剧情，还是以感情线为主了。可惜逻辑线依然要顺，感情线的细节处理又不到位，两头没顾上，仓促得很。纠结很久决定先发出来，换换脑子再考虑修补修补。（我看这篇文档十来天了，头也大了，立刻就改会腻）
> 
> \- 其实这个背设我想了很久，写起来真的太难了，结束的时候我一拍脑袋，拿一个足够写大长篇的背设去写万字小短文不难才怪呢。剧情只能在对话和回忆里交代，一半的内容要去交代背景（如果提前写在summary里好像又差点意思），场景也难切，甚至还得开金手指（我努力用原创角色化解了一部分，我不是一个喜欢开金手指的人）。好在完成啦，虽然已经阵亡。
> 
> \- 本来是想在7月20号一发完的一个小短篇，结果拖到现在。废话和乱七八糟的注释还挺多哈，抱歉抱歉。这个梗吃力不讨好，难写又小众，但我还是很喜欢这篇瑕疵文的。
> 
> \- 希望大家喜欢星际文，宇宙很迷人。


	4. Chapter 4

番外

听到消息的那天，肖战远在十二星系外的地球。

那一天地球上的风雪停了，他清晨起床觉得格外安静，还朦胧着眼，就透过窗户看到冰山上一轮热烈的朝阳。

这还是四年来，第一次没隔着鹅毛大雪，他第一次看到太阳的轮廓如此清晰。

暂居星的距离太远，地球上的信号站又还没建好，肖战收不到暂居星的讯息，通讯全靠来往的编队传递。

这天中午他闷着头做数据分析，辛德瑞拉提醒他有新编队来了。

肖战套着防寒服从舱里出来，脑子里还满是公式，结果对面新编队的小年轻赶集似的忙不迭过来。

“急什么，”肖战打着哈欠调侃，“第一次来吗？待一段时间就知道了，现在地球上哪哪都是冰山，没什么新鲜的。”

“不是啊，”小年轻几次打断未果，着急道，“他们说让我们快点通知，说是王一博醒了。”

肖战愣了一秒，转眼没了人影。

那艘停在新编队眼前的飞船头也不回地飞离地球，只留刚刚才降落的小年轻们在四面的冰天冻地里看着空地和扬雪，面面相觑。

王一博醒来后一直留在观测组，帮着陆冬知做些数据校正。

他这天出门，推门的一瞬间，正看到靠在门口的高瘦人影。

四目相对，两个人都有些挪不开目光。

王一博有一会儿没缓过神来，只愣愣看着肖战，四年时间没在眼前人身上落下什么刀口，他还跟以前一样。

看了好一会儿，王一博才让出门口，让肖战进来。

他还想着沉睡前给肖战来的那一针，心里惴着，没敢轻举妄动。

肖战先开口了：“醒了多久？”

“快半个月。”

“不来找我？”

“听说你回来，”王一博解释，“干脆没走，等你。”

“你……”王一博琢磨着措辞，“回程路上，怎么不联系我？”

“回来不就是为了看你么，”肖战笑了笑，“联系什么。”

“看我。”王一博忽然沉了脸，看向肖战的目光有冷色，“你重编了？”

肖战本来想否认，看他神色严肃，起了逗弄心：“毕竟我入队的时候，孤狼队长特别勉为其难。”

王一博定定看着他，本身就带着冷淡的眼睛看起来漠然的要命。

肖战不动声色：“1063就我们两个人，你挂了以后，队长当然变成我了。队长看队员，什么问题？”

王一博神色微僵，眼里的怒意都散了，却仍是端着架子，黑脸道：“我没挂。”

“好好好，我知道。”肖战投降，却忽然道，“既然没挂，是不是该清清旧账了？”

王一博心里警铃作响，肖战猝不及防利落一脚上来，把王一博踹翻在地。他没来得及反应就觉得腹部一痛，下一秒就躺在了地上。

“知道原因吧？”肖战抱着胳膊看他躺在地上发愣，“你逞英雄的恶劣行为。”

“听说前任领袖最近养了一只柴犬，每天带着四处溜达。”他顺便敲了敲手上的戒指，“众所周知，暂居星没有狗这种生物，他的AI最近不见了。辛德瑞拉，你知道吗？”

辛德瑞拉缩在戒指里装死。

肖战又敲了敲戒指：“你在假装不在吗？戒指不是你的城堡。”

“……”辛德瑞拉被迫回应，“公主是不可以变成狗的！”

王一博摇了摇头，心里却轻松起来，大字报一样躺在地上，喉里轻笑一声：“睚眦必报。”

“再有下次，”肖战垂着眼看他，“我会收高利贷的。”

“嗯。”王一博轻巧点头，问，“我醒了，队长是不是该还我了？”

“这位队员，”肖战好心情地蹲下身看他，“你已经不知不觉小人六岁了，年纪和经验都不足，赶不上了。”

“好吧，队长。”王一博也不计较，笑了笑，撑着胳膊看他，“那肖队长，我什么时候可以归队？我还欠队长一个约定。”

肖战愣了愣，挑了眉，伸出一只手想拉他起来：“你想什么时候？”

王一博盯着他那只手，又顺着手臂挪了目光上去看肖战，却没什么要回应的意思。

那只瘦长的手等了一会，不耐烦勾了勾，主人道：“要不要起来？”

好一会儿王一博伸手了，他反握住肖战的手，却用了力气，肖战重心没稳，被他拉到了身上。

肖战反应快，冷着脸立马钳住了作俑者的喉咙：“找死？”

却没用大力气。

他们靠的近，呼吸可闻，面对面这么盯着，肖战眼里的凶狠全没了。

妈的。

王一博笑了，呼吸喷在肖战耳侧，他心跳滞了滞，却没偏头躲开。

“不如立刻，怎么样。”

立刻归队，我们回地球去看风雪。

肖战手指忍不住缩了缩，指甲刮到王一博的颈侧痣。

“行啊，”他勾了勾唇，“地球的雪停了。”

肖战说着松了手，却没从王一博身上起来，只是借着亲昵姿势，往他怀里探。

王一博神色僵了一瞬，却觉察到肖战不是单纯作恶，而是往他怀里塞了张什么。

他探手去摸，摸出一张相纸。

是肖战拍的日出。

他拍了很多，相纸在飞船里堆成一个小角落，但最后却选了风雪骤停的那天清晨，他从窗户里看到的朝阳。

但他不打算说这么多，只是淡淡道：“回礼。”

王一博舔舔唇角，笑了起来，把照片又塞回怀里。

“嗯，”他神色认真，带笑的语气却隐约温软，“谢谢。”

肖战挑眉：“没了？”

王一博装无辜：“还想听什么。”

“这位队长，这位粉丝，”肖战又去掐他脖子，“你讲话不算话也未免太正大光明了。”

十几年迷恋，要怎么讲。

但他是肖战，所以怎样都没关系。

王一博含糊从喉咙里应了一声，忽然把肖战按进怀里，唇就在他耳侧：“想听什么？我喜欢你？”

“这我知道，”肖战勾他下巴，低声道，“多久了？”

“没算这四年的话，”王一博回应地快，“十二年。”

肖战吹了声口哨：“你很早熟啊，小弟弟。”

王一博眯了眼睛看他：“别这么叫。”

“有没有别的我不知道的事？”

王一博立刻道：“没了。”

“我查到你十五岁溜进休眠室的证据。”

“肖战。”王一博抓住他的手警告，“闭嘴，滚出去。”

肖战无辜：“我以为这是我男朋友家。”

王一博的羞耻和怒气都被他一句“男朋友”打散了，他眨眼了半天，泄气看着天花板：“以后再讲。”

“陆冬知在观测室等我，”王一博推他，“我得去一趟，你等我。”

“不想等了，”肖战眯眯眼睛起身，“一起去吧。”

“噢。”

王一博回复地慢吞吞，嘴角却遮不住笑。

“肖战。”

他喊他，笑得好灿烂。

“谢谢你能醒。”

你醒来以后，一切都有了开始。

肖战一眨不眨地看他，忽然嗤笑。

“切，走了。”

其实肖战也有话一直没有说。

王一博，不会走到银河边缘才找到归属的。

你看，我遇到你了。

但宇宙浩大，就算有一万句情话，他们来日方长。

E N D


	5. Chapter 5

番外

听到消息的那天，肖战远在十二星系外的地球。

那一天地球上的风雪停了，他清晨起床觉得格外安静，还朦胧着眼，就透过窗户看到冰山上一轮热烈的朝阳。

这还是四年来，第一次没隔着鹅毛大雪，他第一次看到太阳的轮廓如此清晰。

暂居星的距离太远，地球上的信号站又还没建好，肖战收不到暂居星的讯息，通讯全靠来往的编队传递。

这天中午他闷着头做数据分析，辛德瑞拉提醒他有新编队来了。

肖战套着防寒服从舱里出来，脑子里还满是公式，结果对面新编队的小年轻赶集似的忙不迭过来。

“急什么，”肖战打着哈欠调侃，“第一次来吗？待一段时间就知道了，现在地球上哪哪都是冰山，没什么新鲜的。”

“不是啊，”小年轻几次打断未果，着急道，“他们说让我们快点通知，说是王一博醒了。”

肖战愣了一秒，转眼没了人影。

那艘停在新编队眼前的飞船头也不回地飞离地球，只留刚刚才降落的小年轻们在四面的冰天冻地里看着空地和扬雪，面面相觑。

王一博醒来后一直留在观测组，帮着陆冬知做些数据校正。

他这天出门，推门的一瞬间，正看到靠在门口的高瘦人影。

四目相对，两个人都有些挪不开目光。

王一博有一会儿没缓过神来，只愣愣看着肖战，四年时间没在眼前人身上落下什么刀口，他还跟以前一样。

看了好一会儿，王一博才让出门口，让肖战进来。

他还想着沉睡前给肖战来的那一针，心里惴着，没敢轻举妄动。

肖战先开口了：“醒了多久？”

“快半个月。”

“不来找我？”

“听说你回来，”王一博解释，“干脆没走，等你。”

“你……”王一博琢磨着措辞，“回程路上，怎么不联系我？”

“回来不就是为了看你么，”肖战笑了笑，“联系什么。”

“看我。”王一博忽然沉了脸，看向肖战的目光有冷色，“你重编了？”

肖战本来想否认，看他神色严肃，起了逗弄心：“毕竟我入队的时候，孤狼队长特别勉为其难。”

王一博定定看着他，本身就带着冷淡的眼睛看起来漠然的要命。

肖战不动声色：“1063就我们两个人，你挂了以后，队长当然变成我了。队长看队员，什么问题？”

王一博神色微僵，眼里的怒意都散了，却仍是端着架子，黑脸道：“我没挂。”

“好好好，我知道。”肖战投降，却忽然道，“既然没挂，是不是该清清旧账了？”

王一博心里警铃作响，肖战猝不及防利落一脚上来，把王一博踹翻在地。他没来得及反应就觉得腹部一痛，下一秒就躺在了地上。

“知道原因吧？”肖战抱着胳膊看他躺在地上发愣，“你逞英雄的恶劣行为。”

“听说前任领袖最近养了一只柴犬，每天带着四处溜达。”他顺便敲了敲手上的戒指，“众所周知，暂居星没有狗这种生物，他的AI最近不见了。辛德瑞拉，你知道吗？”

辛德瑞拉缩在戒指里装死。

肖战又敲了敲戒指：“你在假装不在吗？戒指不是你的城堡。”

“……”辛德瑞拉被迫回应，“公主是不可以变成狗的！”

王一博摇了摇头，心里却轻松起来，大字报一样躺在地上，喉里轻笑一声：“睚眦必报。”

“再有下次，”肖战垂着眼看他，“我会收高利贷的。”

“嗯。”王一博轻巧点头，问，“我醒了，队长是不是该还我了？”

“这位队员，”肖战好心情地蹲下身看他，“你已经不知不觉小人六岁了，年纪和经验都不足，赶不上了。”

“好吧，队长。”王一博也不计较，笑了笑，撑着胳膊看他，“那肖队长，我什么时候可以归队？我还欠队长一个约定。”

肖战愣了愣，挑了眉，伸出一只手想拉他起来：“你想什么时候？”

王一博盯着他那只手，又顺着手臂挪了目光上去看肖战，却没什么要回应的意思。

那只瘦长的手等了一会，不耐烦勾了勾，主人道：“要不要起来？”

好一会儿王一博伸手了，他反握住肖战的手，却用了力气，肖战重心没稳，被他拉到了身上。

肖战反应快，冷着脸立马钳住了作俑者的喉咙：“找死？”

却没用大力气。

他们靠的近，呼吸可闻，面对面这么盯着，肖战眼里的凶狠全没了。

妈的。

王一博笑了，呼吸喷在肖战耳侧，他心跳滞了滞，却没偏头躲开。

“不如立刻，怎么样。”

立刻归队，我们回地球去看风雪。

肖战手指忍不住缩了缩，指甲刮到王一博的颈侧痣。

“行啊，”他勾了勾唇，“地球的雪停了。”

肖战说着松了手，却没从王一博身上起来，只是借着亲昵姿势，往他怀里探。

王一博神色僵了一瞬，却觉察到肖战不是单纯作恶，而是往他怀里塞了张什么。

他探手去摸，摸出一张相纸。

是肖战拍的日出。

他拍了很多，相纸在飞船里堆成一个小角落，但最后却选了风雪骤停的那天清晨，他从窗户里看到的朝阳。

但他不打算说这么多，只是淡淡道：“回礼。”

王一博舔舔唇角，笑了起来，把照片又塞回怀里。

“嗯，”他神色认真，带笑的语气却隐约温软，“谢谢。”

肖战挑眉：“没了？”

王一博装无辜：“还想听什么。”

“这位队长，这位粉丝，”肖战又去掐他脖子，“你讲话不算话也未免太正大光明了。”

十几年迷恋，要怎么讲。

但他是肖战，所以怎样都没关系。

王一博含糊从喉咙里应了一声，忽然把肖战按进怀里，唇就在他耳侧：“想听什么？我喜欢你？”

“这我知道，”肖战勾他下巴，低声道，“多久了？”

“没算这四年的话，”王一博回应地快，“十二年。”

肖战吹了声口哨：“你很早熟啊，小弟弟。”

王一博眯了眼睛看他：“别这么叫。”

“有没有别的我不知道的事？”

王一博立刻道：“没了。”

“我查到你十五岁溜进休眠室的证据。”

“肖战。”王一博抓住他的手警告，“闭嘴，滚出去。”

肖战无辜：“我以为这是我男朋友家。”

王一博的羞耻和怒气都被他一句“男朋友”打散了，他眨眼了半天，泄气看着天花板：“以后再讲。”

“陆冬知在观测室等我，”王一博推他，“我得去一趟，你等我。”

“不想等了，”肖战眯眯眼睛起身，“一起去吧。”

“噢。”

王一博回复地慢吞吞，嘴角却遮不住笑。

“肖战。”

他喊他，笑得好灿烂。

“谢谢你能醒。”

你醒来以后，一切都有了开始。

肖战一眨不眨地看他，忽然嗤笑。

“切，走了。”

其实肖战也有话一直没有说。

王一博，不会走到银河边缘才找到归属的。

你看，我遇到你了。

但宇宙浩大，就算有一万句情话，他们来日方长。

E N D

**Author's Note:**

> ABOUT：
> 
> \- 写一场不可能事件。
> 
> \- 这是18年夏天的梗，一直放到今年才咬着牙写，依然写不好，设定和逻辑都有很大硬伤。科幻真的好难，我这篇最多是星际幻想，千万别当真。剧情会很弱还有不能深究的bug，我被难到要哭出来。这是我最难的一篇文了。但我依然喜欢这次故事里他们的感情羁绊，现在大概显了那么一半。
> 
> \- 本来计划是一发完，但看来是做不到。因为这篇也有一点点致敬今天这个日子的意味，所以就分上下啦。（是人类月球漫步的50周年纪念日）结束以后等我缓过来，会覆盖式修文，能不能看到就随缘啦。
> 
> \- 感谢大家不嫌弃。


End file.
